Amethyst Eyes and Blue Skies
by Aria of Symphony
Summary: As she searches for the knight who killed her love she ends up tangled in a web of lies, treachery and deceit. And to top it all off, did the man she once love even die in the first place? Oh the things we do for love... Undergoing serious re- editing xD
1. Prologue

Aria of Symphony: I'm back and with a brand new name…I just can't seem to find a name that I want to stick with, so bear with me…hahahaha...my pen name used to be PinkPunkGirl by the way. And now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok. Just the characters here and the plot.

Amethyst Eyes and Blue Skies

Prologue:

It was a dark cold night and the moon was high up in the sky, lighting the path for two wayward souls running for their lives.

She ran into the forest, shooting arrows and breaking branches as she fled.

He ran beside her. Her assassin cross.

"Faster Aisha, faster, run!" he called out to her.

Aisha growled in reply and sent a shower of arrows shooting into the darkness behind her. A shout was heard and the young woman's lips curved into a smirk.

"Good shot." Jahred said.

"Why don't you just go on and cloak yourself?" Aisha asked as she jumped a fallen tree.

The sky was illuminated by a flash of lightning, a few moments later, thunder boomed overhead and raindrops started to fall.

"Cloak myself?" Jahred repeated, looking at Aisha like as if she was crazy. "No. They'll have to kill me before they get to you." He continued protectively.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "You idiot, I'm not the one their after, it's you. And besides, you know I can fend for myself, I'm not that helpless." She scoffed as she sent her falcon ahead of them.

"I know, I know," Jahred said, "but it's my fault we're on the run."

"I know, but I chose to stick with you, didn't I?" Aisha replied.

To this, Jahred had no reply. He said nothing but ran alongside her, his eyes and ears alert. But he didn't notice Aisha had stopped running, until she cried out.

"Agh!" Aisha grunted as her ankle got caught in a tangle of vines.

"Aisha!" Jahred called.

Aisha shook her head wildly at him. "Go! I'll catch up!"

She could hear the sounds of pecopecos in the air. They were right behind her, getting closer and closer. She tugged and pulled but the damned vines wouldn't set her free. In fact all her tugging and pulling just made it worse.

Her eyes widened in fear and surprise as lord knights burst through the trees. They were nearer than she thought.

"Damnit." She growled.

"Look, what have we here?" one said, as he dismounted from his pecopeco.

"This his girl?" another asked.

She growled as one of the lord knights took a step towards her.

"Feisty." He said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Leave her alone." a voice commanded.

"Jahred!" Aisha cried as the assassin cross uncloaked before her, shielding her from the lord knights.

"There you are." One of the knights said menacingly.

"It's me you want right? Then leave her alone. Now, let's see how fast those oversized birds of yours can run." Jahred said. His eyes were illuminated by another flash of lightning and the rain plastered his hair to his face and clothes to his body.

"No! You idiot! No!" Aisha cried.

Jahred took one last look at the woman he loved, his eyes filled with sadness. "I love you, Aisha."

"No! No! NO! Jahred!" Asiha screamed.

She watched helplessly as Jahred leaped into the forest and the lord knights mounted their pecos and ran after him, leaving her alone as the rain poured down harder then before.

With renewed strength, she tugged and pulled at the vines until they broke off. She reached for her bow, then staggered up and ran into the forest, following the path Jahred took.

As she ran, she could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, and she knew her eyes were alight with fear.

"Please, please, Jahred, please be alive." She whispered as she sprinted past trees and bushes.

Her hair was drenched and so were her clothes but she didn't give a damn, all that mattered was that she find Jahred alive and well.

Her falcon cried from where it flew above her.

"I know I know, I'm hurrying." Aisha cried.

She burst through the trees to find a clearing, just in time to see a lord knight stab Jahred in the chest with a sword.

"Jahred!" she cried out.

Right now, she didn't care if those lord knights spotted her. Tears were streaming down her face, mingling with the pouring rain. Her eyes were filled with pain and anger and she was biting on her lower lip as she stared at Jahred's still and lifeless body. She yearned to reach out and touch him and carress his face but her legs wouldn't move. She was frozen to the spot.

"He's dead, now you're next girl." One of the lord knights said, unsheathing his sword and approaching her.

Her eyes flashed with anger as she readied her bow.

Another cry pierced the air as her eyes focused on the knight approaching her. She looked to another of the knights and saw her falcon in his hands. He had taken it in his hands and broken its neck.

"No…" Aisha rasped.

"Leave her!" A deep voice commanded as the knight started for her again.

"We've done what we came to do. Now, leave the girl."

Aisha's heart clenched. That voice sounded familiar. Lightning chose that moment to flash and for a moment, the voice's owner was illuminated.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Matthias…" she said, falling to her knees, her voice below a whisper.

He looked at the young woman with cold, unfeeling eyes. He was the man who killed her lover, her assassin cross.

"No…!" she cried helplessly as the knight picked up Jahred's still body and hoisted it up onto his peco.

He gave her one last look before signaling to the other knights and then disappearing into the forest.

"Jahred…no…oh god…no…Jahred!" she cried.

She reached for her falcon's body and slowly stroked its torn feathers. Her chest was aching; her eyes were blurred by her tears. It hurt so much, knowing that she would never get to see Jahred again. It was hard to accept the fact that her powerful assassin cross was now gone, taken away from her. Hard to accept that she would never see that twinkle in his beautiful black eyes and that grin of his that thrilled her to the bone.

Why? She thought, why him?

Then she remembered what Jahred had told her before they fled into the Payonese forests.

"If ever something happens to me, please Aisha, I want you to run. Flee Payon because they will hunt you. I want you to go somewhere far away where they won't find you."

Then he had pressed his lips to hers and kissed her hard, crushing her in his strong grip, like as if that was the last time he would get to hold her. She took the kiss, but his urgency and possessiveness had scared her a bit. She couldn't help but wonder if he knew something was going to happen and that he didn't plan on telling her about it.

Aisha cried harder, would she never feel that way again? The way she felt around Jahred, it was something she couldn't explain, she felt so safe around him, so loved. And now that she was alone, she felt…scared and lonely.

She looked up at the night sky, willing the rain to wash away her tears, every single drop of them so she could cry no longer.

She remembered what she had told Jahred in reply. She had merely scoffed and said that nothing could happen to them. She remembered the cockiness in her voice when she had replied, along with the confidence and the knowledge that she was in the presence of one of Rune-Midgard's most powerful assassin crosses.

"So Aisha, where's that confidence now?" she muttered to herself.

She did her best to wipe away her tears, which didn't help much since it was raining, then carefully laid her falcon on the ground and stood up.

"Jahred…after what they did to you? I can't just run away now can I? I'm not going down without a fight. Not if I've got one of Payon's strongest guilds on my side."

Aisha tossed down her bow but kept her arrows.

She took one last look at her falcon. "Thank you, my friend."

She then reached into her pocket and took out a butterfly wing. She crushed the wing in her palm and was instantly warped out.

It was time to leave behind everything that she once was and change her whole identity.

Wait for me Jahred, she thought. I will find him, and I will kill him.

Aria of Symphony: So there ends the first chapter, I mean, prologue. Thanks for reading and any comments or suggestions would be nice.


	2. Chapter 1

Aria of Symphony: Alright, I'm back. Thanks to those who took the time to review my story or just read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok. Just my characters and this plot.

Amethyst Eyes and Blue Skies

Chapter 1:

"Chase! Late again." A female voice nagged. "I really have no idea why Rafaele appointed you as one of his vice leaders! Second in command too!" she scolded.

"Oops. My bad." was Chase's reply.

Kara, that was the woman's name, looked at him, frustration clear in her eyes. But her gaze softened when Chase flashed his trademark carefree grin. He was young, wild and very talented. Rafaele trusted this man, so she knew she should too. But he was always late and very lazy and frankly, she didn't know how he gets his job done. But he does, and he gets it done spectacularly.

The young man's dark purple hair was stylishly messy and his amethyst eyes gleamed with mischief as he grinned down at her. He was tall and muscular and he filled out his dark purple stalker uniform perfectly. It was no wonder why he was popular amongst the ladies. It was also a wonder why he was still single.

Kara glared at Chase while Chase continued to grin down at her. Behind them, someone laughed.

They both turned their gazes to their guild leader. Rafaele, the leader of Shadow Crest.

He smiled warmly at them, rays from the morning sun shone through the windows illuminating his silver gray hair. He was dressed casually; his uniform was kept in the cabinet close to his desk. His swords lay propped against the wall, along with his other equipment.

Kara and Chase were in his study, along with Jeriah, a handsome green haired high priest. They were here discussing the recruitment of newer members and the standard they should set for the new recruits so as to be able to call themselves ready for any siege.

"Anyway, Rafaele, as I was saying, I've already appointed Rilex in charge of the recruitment, along with some of the senior members. They should be able to handle it." Kara said.

Kara was a sniper, blessed with skills and beauty. She had long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, golden eyes that seemed to sparkle with laughter and her sniper uniform was a light golden brown.

Rafaele nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"From what I've heard though, the snipers' standards have certainly declined since Aisha left." Kara said. She watched as Rafaele's eyes shifted to a picture on his desk before returning his attention to the sniper.

"I know that. I've known Aisha for a very long time. But really, Kara, we don't have much problems defending our guild. We either have zero or very few casualties. And, yes, the snipers aren't like they were before but they are doing well." Rafaele said, feeling a bit nostalgic as his eyes shifted to the picture on his desk once again.

Soon, Rafaele, along with Kara and Jeriah were discussing guild matters while Chase sat there idly, doing nothing but listening and lazily twirling a dagger around his hand. He had no urge to take part in this particular conversation.

The placid atmosphere was suddenly disrupted by Rilex's voice, shouting outside the corridors.

"Excuse me! Miss! You can't go in there! Hey! Miss!" Rilex called.

They could hear the sound of heeled shoes clacking against the cold marble floor. A few seconds of silence followed, and then the door to Rafaele's study slammed open.

There stood a gypsy whose face was hidden by a pair of binoculars and her Alice doll. Her lips were curved into a smirk and her hands were resting on her hips. Her whip was hanging off a tiny hook on her right hip and her buckler was strapped onto her back. Beneath the buckler was her quiver of arrows.

"Sorry!" Rilex called behind her, before closing the door and slinking away.

Rafaele chuckled before turning his attention to the gypsy.

Then the gypsy spoke. "So…Rafaele. Long time no see." She said.

Kara stood up and Jeriah eyed her carefully and Chase, well, Chase was glad for this turn of events. Things were getting a little bit too placid around the guild.

"You know her Rafaele?" Kara asked.

Rafaele studied the gypsy for a few moments.

The gypsy had shoulder length black hair and a gypsy uniform that was a dark shade of blue. Somehow, he knew that hidden behind those binoculars was a pretty face, but he couldn't be sure because of her alice doll which was threatening to fall off her head.

"Ah…" Rafaele started. "I'm afraid I can't seem to recognize you."

They watched, eyes wide as the gypsy's lips curved into a teasing smirk and she sauntered towards Rafaele, placing her hands on his desk.

"Come now, Rafaele. You must know me." She coaxed.

"I'm sorry…but…"

"You really don't recognize me?" the gypsy cut in.

The lord knight shook his head.

"She's seriously out of her mind." Jeriah commented softly.

The gypsy merely flashed him a smile and used a hand to reach up and carefully fix her Alice doll and then proceeded to carefully remove her binoculars from her eyes so they were hanging around her neck.

Chase's eyes widened. Her eyes were absolutely gorgeous; they were unlike anything he'd seen before, her eyes were the color of the sky on a cloudless day. He saw Rafaele's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. It seemed like the lord knight recognized those eyes, or, like him, was merely surprised by their unusual color.

"It can't be…" Rafaele murmured as he stared at the gypsy.

The gypsy cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"But no one else has eyes like those. Can it be? Is it really you??" Rafale asked.

"It's me Rafaele." The gypsy said softly.

"Aisha?" he dared to ask, he wanted to believe it was her but the Aisha he knew had hair the color of sapphires. Dark blue. But those eyes, she was the only person he knew who had eyes the color of a cloudless sky. It was what set her apart from other people.

"Ah, that was once my name. Now, I'm known as Alexia." The gypsy said, easing back and folding her arms across her chest as she looked at Rafaele.

"But…a gypsy?" Rafaele asked, dumbstruck. The Aisha, Alexia, he knew wasn't a gypsy, but a sniper. He couldn't help but wonder what made the young woman change her job.

Kara chose that moment to butt in. "Wait a minute, Aisha? Aisha?? The sniper?" she asked, her eyes filled with hope and wonder.

"As you can see, I'm not a sniper anymore. I'm a gypsy, although I used to be a sniper." Alexia said, her expression unreadable.

"But Aisha, I mean, Alexia, what prompted you to change jobs?" Rafaele asked. He had missed this young woman, she had a place close to his heart and he treated her like a younger sister. He was reluctant to let her go at first, but in the end, he was persuaded.

"Well, I thought it was time for a change." Alexia replied, her tone easy. But she knew her eyes would showcase the unease she felt inside. She just hoped Rafaele wouldn't take any notice of them. And if he did, he sure wasn't saying anything.

"Ah, and your hair…?" Rafaele asked, he knew Aisha liked the color of her hair and told him once that she'd never, ever have it dyed. And now, here she was, with her dark blue hair now dyed black.

Alexia chose not to reply, but instead flashed Rafaele a smile.

The lord knight looked at her for a moment, and then smiled. "It's been a while." He said. He was glad that she was finally back with them. He knew she hadn't left to join another guild, but had left to be with her lover. Now, he wondered why she was back, and why she was alone. He knew Alexia and her lover were inseperable.

"It has, hasn't it?" Alexia replied softly.

"And how's Jahred?" Rafaele asked out of curiousity.

Pain flashed across the gypsy's beautiful eyes. "Jahred's dead. He was killed."

"Killed?" Chase echoed.

Rafaele looked aat Chase. The purple haired stalker has never met Aisha, Aleixa before. He had joined the guild after she had left so he wouldn't know about Alexia falling in love with an incredibly notorious assassin cross. But then again, no one knew about that, save himself and Xylon.

"Yes. He was killed. Have you heard of the name, Jahred Rageheart?" Alexia asked.

Well, Rafaele thought, now Chase, Jeriah and Kara will know too, but I'm sure they can keep that to themselves.

"He's a well known assassin cross. He has a bounty on his head. Why ask?" Kara said.

"Jahred Rageheart is an assassin cross, he kills for a living. I suppose you all know that though. He…He was my lover. He's the reason I left this guild. If I had stayed, it would have meant putting the guild in danger. Anyone related to Jahred, is hunted and killed, especially those whom he loves and cares for. He has no friends, save for a select few. It was a miracle in itself that he asked me to go away with him." Alexia explained.

"You fell in love with one of the most wanted killers?" Kara asked incredulously.

Alexia smiled sadly. "Yes. I did. I used to fear him, but as I got to know him, I grew to love him." She said. "Rafaele knows all this."

"He's the reason you left." Rafaele said softly.

Alexia nodded, and then looked away. "He's the reason I'm back." she said sadly.

"Alexia…" Rafale said softly before standing up and wrapping Alexia in one of his bear hugs.

Alexia smiled. She had missed Rafaele. He was kind and good to her; he was like a brother to her, the family she never had. He didn't approve of Alexia leaving the guild at first, but after he had met Jahred, he knew the Alexia would be taken care of. Even if the man she chose was a known killer.

"Rafaele. You haven't changed. But I'll tell you this; Jahred was hunted by the guild, Silver Wolves. I fear that they are after me too."

"You seek refuge." Rafaele said, realizing tht that was probably the reason she chose to change her job, she was afraid of the Wolves.

"I don't really know…Rafaele, if I stay, there's a chance the wolves will target this guild. I don't want to put you or this guild in danger." Alexia said.

"Then why are you here?" Rafaele said.

Alexia looked at him. "I…am afraid. I didn't know who else to turn to." She said as worry and uncertainty creased her delicate brow.

"Then stay. Let the wolves come. Shadow Crest is more than ready to face them. Stay Alexia. I've missed you, and I don't want to see you hurt or in trouble. At least when you stay, I can keep an eye on you before you rush off and do something stupid." Rafaele said, a small smile curving his lips.

"You'll take me in? Just like that?" Alexia asked, quite surprised.

"Why won't I take you in? You are one of the founders of this guild. You've led this guild to victory time and time again. Shadow Crest owes you much more than just a place where you can seek refuge. We will fight for you Alexia, you can count on that." Rafaele said as his eyes shone with affection for the gypsy.

Chase smiled. True, he had never seen Alexia in action or even seen her until now, but he had heard stories. He knew that the young woman had helped Rafaele take this agit. The young woman was also one of the founders of the guild, alongside Rafaele and Xylon. And he could clearly see the affection Rafaele held for the gypsy.

Sure, her skills were nothing when compared to Arella Soulwrath, Rune Midgard's greatest sniper, but compare her to other snipers? She was as good as it gets. So he was told. Rafaele seemed to trust her, obviously, since they go way back. And that was good enough for him. He trusted Rafaele's judgement.

"Hey, this is the first time we meet, obviously, and I've only heard stories so far, but I can see that Rafaele has great trust in you, and that's good enough for me." Chase said as he stood up from where he sat.

Chase was known as a guild hopper, he was never one to stick to one guild. So he was usually hired to help a guild during their sieges and then he was paid quite handsomely then was asked to leave the guild. And he was perfectly content with that, until he joined Shadow Crest. Meeting Rafaele and his merry bunch of loyal Crest guardians, he felt like finally, he's found home.

He looked at Alexia. She was standing beside Rafaele, her actions screaming uncertainty. The woman was obviously younger than him, but from the way her eyes shone with loneliness, sadness and fear, it was quite obvious that she's been through a lot more than he ever has. Heck, she was one of the founders of this guild. It couldn't have been easy.

"Like Chase said, Rafaele trusts you. If he trusts you, then so do I." Kara piped up.

"Well. If Rafaele says we keep you, then we keep you." Jeriah finally said with a small nod of his head.

Alexia smiled. "Thank you." She said softly.

Chase walked up to her. Somehow, she seemed different from the gypsy that just barged in through the door a few moments ago. Where had all that confidence gone to? He could see her eyes alight for something. Fear? No, it wasn't fear, it was...hope.

He extended his hand and flashed a grin at her. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Chase Winterstorm. The sniper over there is Kara Hawkeye and the high priest is Jeriah Redwood." He said.

Alexia reached out to shake his hand and he was surprised to find her hand was soft, it wasn't rough and calloused from cracking her whip, like other gypsies.

"I'm Alexia Flowstring, formerly known as Aisha Dragonfrost."

"Well, Alexia, welcome to the guild." Chase said, grinning.

Alexia flashed him a grin of her own. "Feels good to be back."

Rafaele smiled. "Well, now that we've all been properly acquainted, I appoint you, Chase, to be her personal bodyguard."

"What?" Chase asked.

Alexia laughed. "Oh poor you, from vice leader to babysitter." she teased.

Chase couldn't help but smile, he liked her laugh.

Then Alexia spoke up. "One last thing though, everything that has happened in this office stays in this office. No one must know that I was once Aisha. She's gone. Aisha is dead." The gypsy said, her expression turning serious and commanding. Then and there he realized why she was one of the guild's founders. She was complicated and absolutely independent. When she needed to, she could change from innocent and calm, to cool and commanding. She was someone you didn't want to mess with and this sparked his curiousity and intrigue for this woman.

"Got it." Chase said, mock saluting.

"Alright." Kara replied, nodding meekly.

Chase smirked, so Kara had also noticed the shift in the gypsy's aura.

Jeriah nodded, said nothing and stood up from where he sat.

Rafaele stood. "We had better prepare ourselves. The Silver Wolves are an elite group of warriors. They are fierce and heartless. No more slacking around and I trust you, Kara and Jeriah to see to it that no one in this guild is found slacking and lazing about. Tell no one about this, and pray that the Wolves will not come."

Alexia twitched. Matthias, she thought, you traitor.

"I've seen what their lord knights can do. They're highly skilled and they lust for blood. I shudder at the thought of them downing bottles of berserk potions." Alexia commented.

Jeriah and Kara agreed not to tell anyone about who Alexia really was. They bid Rafaele, Chase and Alexia goodbye before taking their leave. Rafaele then motioned for Chase to wait outside so that only the lord knight and the gypsy were left in his study.

Rafaele then turned to Alexia, his eyes soft. "Tell me everything, Alexia." He said.

Aria of Symphony: There goes the first chapter. I hope you all like it. Any comments or suggestions you would like to offer would be nice. I hope you understand the story so far, if there's anything unclear, feel free to ask.


	3. Chapter 2

Aria of Symphony: Second chapter's up and I'm having writer's block. Sorry. Boredom seems to be sapping what little brain cells I have left. I hope that this chapter isn't that much of a drag. Thanks to those who've reviewed or taken time to just read this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok. Just the characters and the plot.

Amethyst Eyes and Blue Skies

Chapter 2:

"Everything? Ahm, Rafaele, you know I love you and all, you're like a brother to me, but I can't tell you everything." Alexia replied.

She ran her hands through her once blue hair and sighed. For a second, Rafaele saw her expression change. Her once confident demeanor was replaced by sadness, grief, anger and uncertainty.

The lord knight looked at her with tender eyes. She was feeling so many emotions, all at the same time. She was hiding behind a façade, trying her best to keep herself from breaking down or falling apart. She used to be surrounded by an aura, wherever she was, she could bring a smile to anyone's face. Now, he noticed, she had erected this wall around her. He could feel it. It was hard for the gypsy, but she was staying strong. One couldn't help but admire that.

He knew how much she loved Jahred. It must have been the hardest thing she's faced in her entire life.

"You know, Rafaele, the pain of a broken heart surpasses that of any physical wound." Alexia suddenly said, smiling at him sadly. "I never used to believe that, I thought it was all a joke, some stupid cliche."

"Alexia…" he said softly.

She's changed so much, Rafaele thought as his heart clenched a bit.

She smiled ruefully. "I know that you wonder why the Silver Wolves are after Jahred. Were after him, I suppose. It was because he was tasked to kill their guild master, but during his infiltration of their guild base, he was…found out. He fled to Payon to find me; he told me that if ever anything happened to him…I should run away, to some place far, so they wouldn't find me. Then we ran." Alexia told him. Her hands were balled into fists and she had curled up comfortably on one of Rafaele's big, soft and obviously comfortable armchairs. The one previously occupied by a very good looking stalker. Her buckler and her whip were carefully set down on another chair along with her quiver of arrows.

"But you didn't run, did you. You're back here." Rafaele said. All the while wondering what Alexia was doing in Payon at that time, but he didn't dare ask, not just yet.

"Yes. I'm back. And I have a feeling you know why." Alexia replied.

"You want the man who killed him dead. But you don't know how to do it, do you? And you're unsure." Rafaele finally said, after a few seconds of silence.

Alexia sighed. The lord knight knew her really well. "True. I guess you know me really well, Rafaele."

"Alexia, is revenge really the answer?" Rafaele asked softly.

The gypsy sighed, stood up and walked to the window. She looked out at the lush greenery that surrounded Payon. She could hear the faint sound of birds chirping and children playing. She wanted to look up, to see how blue the skies were, but she couldn't. She didn't want to see all those memories flashe across her eyes. It hurt too much. She looked at Rafaele and he could sense a change in her. Gone was the sadness in her eyes. Her expression became unreadable, unfathomable; her eyes were shining with hatred and vengeance.

"Rafaele. I haven't slept well since that night. Do you know how it feels like to have nightmares every time I close my eyes? I see darkness, I hear thunder, and I feel the rain. I can hear the sound of pecos in the air, I can feel the fear engulfing my heart. Rafaele, the only way to put me at ease…is to kill him. He was the one who thrust his spear into Jahred's chest. He killed him"

He betrayed us, and to think, I trusted him, Alexia thought.

Rafaele felt his heart clench. She was nothing similar to the girl he once knew, it was like as if along with her job change, her whole personality changed too. One moment, she was this gypsy girl, brimming with confidence and smiles, next she was a young woman who had lost everything and was doing everything she could to keep herself together, and now, she was a gypsy, out for revenge. On whom, he didn't know.

"You've changed, Alexia." He finally said.

The gypsy stood up and looked at him. She said nothing but bore into his silver gray eyes with her own blue ones. Silently pleading for him to let her do what she wanted. What she had to do.

"People change Rafaele, for good or for bad. I'm going to kill him, no matter what, after I do so, I can die happy. I don't plan on going against the guild. I want one of their lord knights." Alexia said, the last two words dripping with venom.

"No. Alexia. We offered to let you stay; I offered you a safe haven. If you go up against the Wolves alone, you risk putting my guild in danger, not to mention yourself." Rafaele reasoned, she was broken and this was proof of it. He wanted to keep her close so he could keep an eye on this gypsy. He wasn't going to let her risk herself or his guild.

Alexia looked at Rafaele. She knew she was in too deep. The nightmares were getting unbearable, the guilt she felt was eating her up inside. How ironic though, she was the one asking for help, and then here she was demanding Rafaele risk his whole guild for her. Well, she wasn't saying it out loud, but it was obvious that it's what she was implying. She was a mess and she knew Rafaele knew it. Why she even came to him in the first place puzzled her, maybe because it was that somehow, someway, she knew that Rafaele would help her. She knew she could always count on him to take her side.

"Then I leave the guild. I haven't really joined anyway."Alexia said, picking up her whip and her buckler, then she started heading for the door, disregarding her urge to just stay.

"Alexia, stay. We'll figure something out. Please, Alexia. Don't…act rashly." Rafaele said. It pained him to see Alexia like this. There must be something more to this than just vengeance for her lover. She seemed too keen on hunting down that lord knight. But what did he know? He wasn't there to see him die.

The gypsy stopped walking, her hand a few inches from the door knob. She turned around and her eyes were soft. "Rafaele. I'm sorry. I really am." Her eyes were shining and he could see that she was fighting her tears. He stood up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her and stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"It must have been hard to come back here." He said softly. He knew Alexia wasn't the type of person who asked for help. She usually did things alone and was fiercely independent.

"It was. But I didn't know who else to turn to. Rafaele, I might talk tough but, the truth is I'm scared. I don't want to do this alone, and I don't want to endanger your guild either. But his death, I can't just let it slide. I can't get over it." She said as she cried into his chest.

"Alexia. We'll figure something out. Just calm down, no one's after you, you know you're safe here." Rafaele said as he gently ran his hands through the gypsy's hair. "Calm down. No one's after you." He soothed as he continued stroking her hair. It was an action that he knew Alexia enjoyed and it always got her to calm down.

After a few moments her tears stopped flowing and she looked up at him. On her face was a smile and he realized just how much he had missed her, leading the guild beside him. But she was back, although broken, and it was good to have Alexia back in the guild.

"Sorry about that, it's just that, I've been sleeping in inns and all, and I just always have the feeling that someone's out there, watching me as I sleep. Paranoid, huh."

Rafaele nodded, offered no comment, then released the gypsy. "Chase should keep you safe. He's a lazy bum and it looks like as if he can't do anything but fear not, he's companionable, a nice young man and he's quite a well known stalker. He'll keep you company."

Alexia nodded. "Thank you again, Rafaele. I'm sorry for that outburst. I don't know what came over me."

The lord knight merely smiled and handed the gypsy a choker. He watched as her eyes widened and she smiled. It belonged to her. She used to wear that choker before she left the guild. She had returned it to him and told him to keep it, to give to someone who deserved it more than she did. He never really gave it to anyone, he kept it along with the hope that she'd return to Shadow Crest one day. It was beautiful and made of dark purple leather and attached to it was Shadow Crest's insignia, a crescent moon in dark purple lined with small sparkling diamonds instead of the usual silver lining. He remembered that he had given it to her as a gift because back then, no one wore Shadow Crest's insignia prouder than she did.

Her smile widened as memories of the guild flooded back. All the times she laughed with Rafaele, defended the guild alongside him, everything. She had missed that. Carefully, she placed the choker around her neck and looked at Rafaele.

"I can't believe you kept it with you all this time." She said softly.

"Of course, it was meant for you and only you." Rafaele said, glad that at least he had brought a smile to the gypsy's beautiful face. "Alexia, you had better go. Chase is waiting for you outside. Rest a few days then we'll go from there."

Alexia smiled and nodded. Admit it or not, it was nice to be back home in Payon. She had missed this place and Rafaele, especially him. She couldn't help but wonder if the people she had trained with were still here. Well, she was about to find out. She clipped her whip to her right hip and held onto her buckler, her binoculars were still dangling around her neck, just below the choker. She slung her quiver over her shoulder and then waved goodbye to Rafaele. He smiled in reply.

Alexia walked out the door and was greeted by Chase. He had a smirk gracing his lips and his eyes were twinkling with laughter and mischief.

She smiled, she liked his eyes. They were like amethysts, beautiful purple gems that glittered as they reflected the light of the sun. Sure, she knew lots of people who had eyes like his, but his were different. His eyes were a shade darker and just by looking into those amethyst orbs, paired with his usual smirk; somehow you knew you could trust him. He oozed friendliness, confidence and, strange as it seems, loyalty. For Rafaele and the guild. No matter how playful or wild or mischievous he claimed to be, she knew he could be trusted.

"It feels strange to be back." Alexia said as she walked beside Chase. He didn't need to show her around the guild since she's been here and she was still well acquainted with their surroundings.

Alexia looked at the stalker beside her. He was tall; she'd give him that and had nice hair, not too long but not too short either. She knew that stalkers were well built and all, since their uniform required them to actually showcase their muscular bodies in a way, and this one was no exception. He had long, muscular legs wrapped in tight pants and he wore steel plated boots that clacked against the marble floor. And like all stalkers, he wore a tight black shirt beneath a short, fur lined jacked that covered his upper torso and only his upper torso, leaving his abdomen bare for everyone to see, and for some girls, to gawk at. She smirked then looked away; she bet he had all the girls drooling after him.

"I bet it does." Was Chase's reply, "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Alexia simply nodded. She noted that the silence between them wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. And she found him adorable, absentmindedly chewing on his romantic leaf. In a way, he reminded her of Jahred. He also had that amusing habit, except he chewed on romantic flowers.

"Chase, is…Yvonne still in the guild? She's a professor." Alexia suddenly asked. Her eyes alight with hope. She wondered if Yvonne stayed after she left.

Chase was silent for a moment, and then he looked at her inquisitively. "Yvonne? Tall, white blond hair and green eyes?"

The gypsy nodded.

"She's still here. Why?"Chase asked, wondering what Alexia wanted with Yvonne.

Alexia smiled. "I'd better pay an old friend a visit."

Chase smirked and let Alexia lead the way. Somehow, being assigned as the young woman's bodyguard wasn't going to be too bad. There was something about her he couldn't quite put a finger on. Nevertheless, she was an interesting addition to the guild.

He listened to the birds chirping and Alexia humming softly to herself. He noted that she had a nice voice.

Miles away, in Einbroch dungeon, inside a small shack a man tended to his wounds. Hiding out in Einbroch dungeon wasn't something he wanted to do, but really, he didn't have much of a choice.

"You still haven't gotten over her, have you?" The lord knight commented, taking in the man's eyes filled with sadness and the frown lurking in the corners of his mouth. "It's been years, man. You should've let her go a long time ago."

The man remained silent; He had no answer for the knight's observation. The lord knight already knew what his answer would be, and the man found no need to hide his emotions around this particular person. He was a trusted friend and loyal companion. So the man merely looked at the knight, letting his eyes showcase his emotions.

The lord knight looked away from the man and his eyes focused on the man's weapons on a small table, along with his berries and other potions. He wasn't happy about what had happened and what they had done, but what choice did they have? The man could have told her and maybe gotten her killed in the process, but at least, like this he only had himself to worry about. It was hard but they were both coping with it.

"He's alive isn't he." The man suddenly said as his eyes focused on the necklace around the lord knight's neck. It wasn't a question really; it was more of a statement.

"Yes. He's still alive and has been in hiding all these years. He's back and ready to lead us. I don't know what he's planning, but when I do, I'll let you know. Now, I have to leave, I'll be back tonight. Stay hidden, no one must know you're here, most of all him. Be careful." The lord knight told his companion.

The man looked at him for a moment then nodded. He watched as the lord knight tied his scabbard to his waist and bid him goodbye. The knight flashed one more look at his friend and then left the small shack.

The young man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Alone again, like always. Ever since that night, he was ridden with guilt. He supposed it was true that all good things had to come to an end. But how he wished it could have lasted just a little bit longer. A rueful smile graced his handsome features. He was coping, at least, he was trying to and beneath the sadness and the grief, there was anger. Never ever forget the anger.

Anger at himself for being so careless and anger aimed at a certain man who ruined his not so perfect life. Sure his life wasn't perfect, but at least he was happy. Now, look at him, hiding out in this pathetic little shack in the middle of a forsaken mine, surrounded by noisy little critters that in a way he was grateful to. Why? They kept him awake at night, and in doing so, kept him from having nightmares. How he wished he could see her one more time, at least, just to say he was sorry and that he loved her.

He brushed away his bangs from his face and reached for a bottle of water. He drank from it and when he had had his fill, splashed the contents onto his face. He wiped the moisture from his face and moved from the armchair to his small bed. Looking at a small picture he kept with him, he felt his heart clench and he put it away.

There you go again, wallowing in self pity, this is your own damn fault and the sooner you accept the fact, the sooner you can get over it. It's been years man. Years, he told himself.

He rolled his eyes then stood up and grabbed his weapons. Rather than make himself go crazy all day, he'd better get some training in. The monsters outside didn't pose any real challenge but it was better than drowning himself in a pool of his own misery. He grabbed a small pouch filled with Yggdrasil berries and a few potions, and then he put on his mask and left his humble abode. He knew he wouldn't have much use for the pouch, but you never knew. It was always best to be prepared.

Aria of Symphony: So ends the second chapter. Well, review please and give me feedback. I'll need those to improve the story. I hope it isn't confusing. Please Review! Thanks. Oh and do you find the Einbroch part confusing? If so please tell me and please be specific when you do. I'll see if I can revise that part or answer any of the questions you have. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

Aria of Symphony: thanks again to those who've reviewed. I hope you get the story so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok. Just the characters and the plot.

Amethyst Eyes and Blue Skies

Chapter 3:

Chase sat idly beside Alexia as she chatted with Yvonne. He had led Alexia to the place where Yvonne could usually be found. So now, he was toying with Alexia's binoculars as he listened to her talk with the Professor. She had taken it off and he had borrowed it since he had gotten tired of twirling around the dagger he always carried around. Beside him were Alexia's buckler and her quiver of arrows.

"So, I take it you're back, Aisha?" Yvonne said.

Alexia nodded. "I'm sorry for suddenly disappearing like that. I wanted to tell you about it, to say goodbye, but I was afraid of putting you in danger and I didn't want you worry."

"Well, I was worried for a while, but I knew you were with Jahred and I knew he could take care of you. I'm really glad you're back." Yvonne said, smiling.

Chase found out from their conversation, that Alexia and Yvonne were best friends. They had been since they were young. Yvonne was a pretty, young professor with white blonde hair and emerald green eyes. And right now, those emerald eyes were shining with happiness and joy, now that Alexia had come back.

He shifted a little and leaned his head back against the tree. They were seated in the guild's small garden. It was a small circular space framed with rose bushes and in the middle sat this huge tree, which they were presently under. He looked at Alexia from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but grin. She was beautiful, that was for sure. But he wasn't here to admire her beauty though; Rafaele had appointed him her personal bodyguard and wanted him to keep her company at all times. Good thing Alexia didn't seem to mind, she even seemed to be thankful for his presence.

"You aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you, but you're my best friend and you deserve to know." Alexia said.

He listened as Alexia explained to Yvonne about her predicament. She also told the professor that she didn't go by the name Aisha anymore. The professor was shocked when she found out Jahred had been killed. Apparently, Yvonne and Jahred had met. He listened to them recount old times until it was time for the professor to leave.

"I've missed you Alexia. And I'm sorry about Jahred. It must've been hard for you." Yvonne said while smiling at the gypsy and then blushing as her gaze met Chase's.

"You have no idea. I've missed you too and I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. It's good to know you're still in Shadow Crest." Alexia said.

Chase watched as Yvonne stood up, a smile still on her face. He watched as her eyes shifted to Alexia's neck. He followed her gaze and realized she was looking at the choker around Alexia's neck. How had he not noticed it before? It was made of fine purple leather with Shadow Crest's insignia, a purple moon that was lined with diamonds. It was gorgeous and it fit Alexia perfectly. It was different from the cuff he wore, which was also made of purple leather, the quality wasn't as good as Alexia's but was good enough, and instead of diamonds lining the purple moon on his cuff, it was lined with silver.

"Take care of yourself, Alexia. I wish I could stay longer but I've to see to the new recruits. Kara had me make sure that all the newly recruited professors are all able bodied and skilled." Yvonne said, looking a tad bit apologetic.

Alexia stood up. "Thanks. You do that." She said as she watched Yvonne wave goodbye and turn her back on them.

Chase stretched and got to his feet; he placed the binoculars around Alexia's neck then grinned. "Nice choker you got there." He said conversationally.

Alexia grinned. "Thanks. It was Rafaele's gift to me before I quit. I told him to give it to someone else who deserved it more than I did, but he didn't." She said, a small smile creasing her lips.

The stalker smirked and nodded, his bangs fell onto his face but he made no motion to brush them away. Through his bangs, he could see her looking at him curiously. He grinned then gave into his curiosity.

"How did you and Rafaele meet? I mean, you are one of the guild's founders right?" Chase asked. "And, how old are you anyway?"

Alexia looked at him, blinked then smiled. "I'm 28. And yes, I helped Rafaele and Xylon make this guild."

"28? Really? You look younger." Chase said. "So? Tell me, how did you three get to know each other?"

Alexia grinned. "Thanks, I suppose, and as for meeting Rafaele and Xylon? That was when I was still a novice, a long time ago."

They were walking out of the small garden now, past the stares and curious glances of the other guild members. Chase could hear them whispering and gossiping but he didn't care. Why should he? He didn't care what they said about him anyway. And, looking at the gypsy beside him, it was pretty obvious she didn't care either.

"I met Rafaele and Xylon in one of Prontera's many fields. I was trying to kill a poring and failing miserably." Alexia said, smirking.

Chase chuckled. "What happened next?"

"Well, I didn't notice the two knights who were there watching me, so I was surprised when one of them came up to me and helped me."

"Which one?" Chase asked.

Alexia grinned. "Xylon. And, after we had killed the poring, he patted me on the head and told me to be careful next time."

Chase snickered as he ran a hand through his purple hair, it was funny, come to think of it, the gypsy standing beside him right now was a force to reckon with, she could easily defeat lord knights and paladins, but a poring?

"I was young and stupid and hopeful, so I asked them if I could tag along. They were reluctant at first but finally they agreed. The three of us got along fine, even if they were quite older than I was. I was 7, I think, and they were about, oh, 18, I think? It's funny, really that a seven year old could get along with 18 year olds, but we did and that's that. I guess I was like a little sister to them and they were quite protective of me back then. Telling me what to do and what not to do."

"I suppose it didn't take long for you to reach the ranks of a sniper. And your parents? They let you out into the world at a mere 7 years old??" Chase asked incredulously.

"My parents are both travellers, they didn't mind much, as long as I kept in touch. Also, I forgot to mention that there was that time when I left Xylon and Rafaele for a few months, to train with Arella. She helped me a lot and she's the reason why I became a sniper so quickly. Becoming a gypsy though, well, I had a harder time but I enjoyed it a lot. Comodo's a great place and the night skies are always filled with stars." Alexia said, smiling.

Chase nodded. "Tell me, do you miss being a sniper?" The stalker asked since he couldn't help it; he wanted to get to know the young woman beside him right now.

He noticed Alexia tense for a moment then relax. "It's not easy, I'll admit. There are times when I wish I was a sniper. But the truth is? I'm enjoying myself as a gypsy. Sure, I'm not the best but I kind of enjoy using the whip better than I did the bow." Alexia finally admitted.

"Ah." He said, because seriously, what else was he supposed to say?

"How about I show you to your room then I bring you to town, how's that sound?" He finally suggested.

Alexia smiled. "Really? Aren't you too busy? I mean, you know, your position and all."

Chase shook his head. "Hey, Rafaele made me take care of you. And I'll do just that." He said with a wink.

Alexia grinned.

"Hey Chase!" a voice interrupted them.

They turned and walking towards them was a gunslinger. He had messy chocolate brown hair and brown eyes to match. He was smiling at them but his eyes were on Alexia.

"Hey, Zephyr." Chase said in reply.

The gunslinger holstered his guns, gave Chase a little nod, and then turned his gaze back to Alexia.

"New recruit?" Zephyr asked.

Alexia and Chase shared a look. "Yes, she's new." Chase finally replied.

"I see. Well, hi there, I'm Zephyr. Nice to meet you." He said reaching out and taking Alexia's hand in his own. He bent down and pressed a quick kiss to the back of her hand, his eyes focused on Alexia's sky blue orbs the whole time.

Chase raised an eyebrow and nudged Alexia playfully on the shoulder. She smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Zephyr. I'm Alexia Flowstring." The gypsy said as she freed her hand from Zephyr's grip.

Chase then put a hand on Zephyr's shoulder. "I suggest you don't do that. Flirt with her I mean, Rafaele will have your head." He warned, winking at Alexia. He could hear her stifling a laugh beside him.

"Will he now?" Zephyr asked, one chocolate colored eyebrow raised.

"Well, you really shouldn't be flirting with new recruits Zephyr, you'll give her the impression that all the men in Shadow Crest are huge flirts." Chase said. "Besides, I have to show her to her room, so, excuse us."

He put a hand on Alexia's shoulder and turned her around. He couldn't help but chuckle when Alexia turned her head to give Zephyr one last glance and an air kiss. He watched as Zephyr grinned and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"You know, you really shouldn't tease him like that." Chase said as he chuckled.

Alexia found no need to reply to that so she merely shrugged.

He led her to a building that looked quite old and worn from the outside, but inside it was warm and homely. He watched as a small smile graced her features. He led her up the stairs and was glad that right now, all their guild mates were out training and mingling with their new members, so the place was quiet and it was easy for him to show her to her room.

He reached the second landing and stopped for a moment. He wasn't sure if there were any vacant rooms on this floor though.

"Alexia, ah, I'm not sure if there are any vacant rooms on this floor." He said as he looked around at the vast corridors lined with dozens of doors.

She laughed and pointed to the stairs leading up. "Let's go up then, I'm sure there are vacant rooms on the third floor." She said as she headed towards the stairs.

He followed her up and couldn't help but notice how finely toned her body was. She had milky white skin, luscious red lips, sky blue eyes and jet black hair. He eyed her shoulders then her long slender arms covered by sleeves that extended from her silver armlets and went past her hands. She also boasted a pair of long, slender legs covered by a flimsy silver fabric that stretched from the thin straps of her dark blue bikini and was cuffed around her ankles.

"This one's free. Mind if I take this room?" Alexia said, shattering his train of thought, which he caused him to become slighlt self conscious considering the way he was studying the gypsy from behind.

"I'll wait outside." Chase said.

"Aw, just come in." she said as she entered the room, leaving the door open for him. He watched as she set down her buckler and her arrows against the wall, then she tossed her binoculars onto the bed, followed by her Alice doll. She then untied a small pouch that she had tied to her buckler's strap and placed it on the small desk.

"Wait a minute, that's all you have?" Chase asked.

Alexia nodded. "I placed everything else in storage. Which isn't really much, I'll just get them when we head to town." She said, shrugging.

He nodded and watched as she opened the small pouch and took out Yggdrasil berries, white potions and a blinker. He watched as the gypsy tied the blinker around her eyes and let out a breath. She walked to the bed and retrieved her Alice doll and put it back on her head. She turned to face Chase with a small smile on her lips.

"What's with the blinker?" He asked. "Won't it be hard for you to walk around, considering the fact that you've just blindfolded yourself?"

Alexia shrugged. "Not really. I can feel the rhythm of things in my surroundings. Gypsy training and all, for minstrels it's sound, for us gypsies, it's the rhythm and movement in things. This is just like training I suppose."

"Huh." Chase said, mollified.

Alexia chuckled. "Don't worry about me; I've done this a lot of times already. And besides, it is your job to take care of me right?" She said, cheekily.

He grinned. "From vice leader to babysitter. Rafaele owes me." He said.

Alexia laughed and walked past him out the door.

"I have a question, how can you sense the rhythm of the door, of this room, if they aren't moving?"

Alexia grinned. "Easy. I've been in this place for far too long not to have memorized every nook and cranny in these buildings. And that room you're standing in? It belonged to me before I left."

"Huh." Chase said, further mollified. Alexia laughed at him. He grinned then stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Well, come on then, I said we'd go to town right? And you have to get your things from storage."

As he watched her descend the staircase, it was hard to believe that the young woman he was with was suffering. If not for the flashes of hurt and pain he'd seen in her eyes, he'd think she was lying about her assassin cross's death. Not to mention the fact that it was hard to tell whether her smiles were faked or not.

"Chase!" He heard her call. "Hurry up!"

He laughed and descended the last few steps. He walked beside her as they left the shadow of the building, past the curious stares of their guild mates and then out the guild.

Unbeknownst to them, a lone figure was watching them from a window, high above their heads.

"So you're back, it seems, my dear, sweet Alexia. You're in for a world of hurt, my dear gypsy girl. Best enjoy your time while you still can."

The lone figure took one more look at the gypsy's retreating back. "You should never have come back."

Aria of Symphony: So ends the third chapter. Any comments and suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Thanks! And please, for any questions and stuff, feel free to ask. If there's anything confusing, please tell me so I can revise it. Review please! Criticize! I'll need those to improve my writing and this story too. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 4

Aria of Symphony: Here goes the fourth chapter! Thanks to those who've reviewed and read the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok. Just the characters and the plot.

Amethyst Eyes and Blue Skies

Chapter 4:

Alexia was seated on soft green grass, beside her was Chase. He was chewing on his romantic leaf as they sat there in silence, enjoying the breeze and bathing themselves in morning light. She was using her blinker as a makeshift hair band, since she wanted to feel the sun on her face.

Alexia closed her eyes and faced the sun, feeling its light warm her face. Yesterday, she had been out with Chase, they did nothing but walk around town and retrieve her things from storage, it was just a few extra clothes and her other supplies, nothing more. She turned to face Chase and found that he was looking at her with one eye closed. This brought a smirk to her lips.

"I think you need to get that leaf replaced. Don't you get tired of chewing on that all day long?" Alexia commented.

"I don't really have anything else to chew on." Chase replied, a smile lurking in the corners of his mouth.

Alexia laughed then placed something in his hand. Looking down he couldn't help but chuckle, she had given him a bunch of romantic flowers and romantic leaves.

"Chew on that." She said cheerfully as she fixed her bangs and watched as people walked past them, also taking their time and enjoying the morning sun.

Chase yawned then stretched out onto the grass beside Alexia. He noticed that even though she acted like as if she had no care in the world, her eyes were alert and she was watching their surroundings for any sign of attack.

"Relax a moment, Alexia." He said, reaching up and playfully tugging on a hank of her hair. She rolled her eyes in reply but he could see a small smile form on her ruby red lips.

Alexia looked at Chase from the corner of her eye, and then mentally scolded herself. She wasn't here to ogle the stalker; she was here to find a way to kill that lord knight. But being with the stalker, she noticed she could relax a bit and that she wasn't as tense as she used to be. She also found that she enjoyed his presence and that thanks to him, she could momentarily forget about Jahred. And that was something she knew she needed.

She felt her heart clutch, and then she looked down at her hands.

Jahred, she thought.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked. He had noticed the change in the gypsy's stance and couldn't help but wonder why. He tugged at her hair to get her attention.

She smiled sadly at him. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, hesitating for a few moments. Chase sat up and faced Alexia, waiting patiently for the gypsy to talk. He could see pain flash across her eyes and he resisted the sudden urge to pull her close and start stroking her hair like Rafaele did.

"I blame myself for Jahred's death." She said softly as she turned to watch a butterfly alight on a flower.

"Why?" He asked.

He had noticed something about Alexia. Every time she turned to face the sky, she would always squeeze her eyes shut.. Her gaze would always be focused on the ground, on things like a tree, a blade of grass and butterflies. But every time she would raise her head to face the sky, she would always close her eyes and then her face would contort in pain for a few seconds and then said pain would disappear. It was almost like as if she was afraid to look at the sky with open eyes. Like as if the sight of the heavens above them would bring back painful memories.

"That night, when we escaped into the Payonese forests…" She started. "I…my ankle got caught in a tangle of vines. They were there, the lord knights, they were right behind me. I screamed at Jahred and told him to run and that I would catch up. But no, he just had to come back. He shielded me from the knights…and led them away from me." Alexia said.

Alexia wondered why she was telling all these to Chase. They had just met, and yes, they were getting along well, but he barely even knew her, much less Jahred. And here she was telling him how she felt and telling him things she wouldn't normally tell people who were practically strangers. But it felt right, somehow, she knew she could trust Chase.

"If I hadn't gotten caught, I know, I just know that we could have escaped." Alexia continued.

Chase reached out and caught a tear with his finger. "It's not your fault Alexia. And you can't blame Jahred for wanting to shield you from those knights. He didn't want to see you hurt, I'm sure of it." He said as he looked into Alexia's blue, blue eyes, momentarily lost in those awfully mesmerizing orbs of hers.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Come on, you're doing something about it, right? You're not all mopy and whiny and you sure aren't trying to kill yourself." Chase said, trying to reassure her.

Alexia grinned and blinked back her tears, she closed her eyes for a few moments and when she opened them, Chase couldn't help but wonder if the tear he had caught a few moments ago was just part of his imagination.

The gypsy smirked at him. "Let's walk." She said as she stood up then placed the blinker around her eyes.

"I have a question. Why were you in Payon that night?" Chase asked. "I mean, if it's okay with you, I'd like to know."

Alexia nodded. "I was in Payon that night because I had planned on giving Rafaele a surprise visit and Jahred said he wanted to accompany me. He told me he'd meet me after he had finished up his latest assignmen so I stayed at an inn while I waited for him."

Chase nodded. He knew that Alexia wasn't giving him any details yet but he wasn't going to force her.

Alexia yawned, stretched, and then took her place beside the stalker. And for the first time in years, she felt…safe.

The gypsy smiled softly. How long has it been since she's felt like this? It's certainly been a while.

Seated on his pecopeco, a lord knight sighed. He absolutely hated navigating through Prontera's streets due to the fact that he was not fond of crowds and hated it when people bumped into him. He ran a hand through his auburn hair and looked around him, at the sea of faces that surrounded him. Merchants were everywhere, selling wares and haggling with potential buyers. He was glad though that people didn't seem to pay him much attention, thanks to the pendant that hung around his neck.

He wondered why, of all places for them to meet, it had to be here, in Prontera. How in the world was he going to find her? Him? Agh! He didn't even know who he was supposed to meet with. His guild leader wouldn't give him any details and he didn't have the guts to ask his leader for any.

He walked around Prontera some more, escaping the hustle and bustle of merchants and whitesmiths and their buyers. He made his way to the statue farther up north then dismounted his pecopeco. He watched as the oversized bird looked at him through its big, beady eyes before setting itself down on the floor. He sighed and sat down beside his ride.

Again he wondered who his guild leader wanted him to meet up with and why. All he knew was that he had to meet up with this person and take something from whoever that person was. He sighed once again and ran his hand through his hair. He prayed that the person show up already for he was getting impatient and uneasy.

"You're the one?" a female voice said from somewhere to his left.

He turned and there stood a woman. She wore a cloak that prevented him from taking a look at her uniform and a blinker that covered her eyes. He could see her bangs under the hood she wore; they were white blonde in color. Her mouth was curved into a smirk as she walked towards him.

"Take this to your leader." She said as she handed him a letter with a well manicured hand. She had long nails which had been painted emerald green.

He reached out and took the letter from her. He couldn't help but wonder what was in the letter and who the woman was. Further more, what irked him was the fact that the woman's voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

He snapped out of his thoughts to look up and found that the woman was no longer there. He could see the remnants of a butterfly wing on the space where she once stood. He slipped the letter into a small bag he carried with him before clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes.

Damn his leader and his secrecy. He had a feeling something was about to happen and he wasn't going to like it one bit. He quickly mounted his pecopeco and rushed to his guild base. Something about that woman wasn't quite right and he wanted to know who she was and why he seemed to recognize that voice of hers.

Alexia closed her eyes and felt the rhythm of the song. They had returned to their guild after that walk to have lunch and laze around for a bit. It was almost sundown and she had been asked by her fellow gypsies to dance for them. And she did, since she had nothing else to do for Chase was in the company of his fellow stalkers.

She felt the music engulf her and she danced freely to it. The gypsies and minstrels were watching her every movement, ready to criticize every single mistake she might make. But, as always, Alexia managed to finish the song with no errors whatsoever and bowed graciously to the hearty applause given to her by her audience.

She turned and flashed a smile at the minstrel who had played the song for her and he grinned back. She winked at him then turned to leave, wondering what Chase was up to. She spotted Kara with the newly recruited snipers and then spotted Chase. And, as usual, she could see the romantic leaf sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"Alexia! Great dance." a familiar voice said from behind her.

The gypsy turned and smiled. Standing there was her best friend, Yvonne.

"Hi. Aren't you busy?" Alexia asked.

"Nah, the new professors can handle themselves without me."

Alexia laughed. "You've grown Yvonne. I like what you've done toyour hair." The gypsy said as she tugged on hank of Yvonne's white blonde hair.

It was true, Yvonne's hair was nice. She had full bangs that covered her forehead and he thick white blonde hair was cut in a way that her hair was longer at the front and shorter at the back.

"Well, you've grown too, although I prefer your hair blue, rather than black."

Alexia grinned. "So? How's life treating you?"

Yvonne smirked. "Fine, although it's kind of hard having a crush on one of this guild's hottest guys." The professor admitted, her eyes searching the grounds for the object of her affections.

Alexia cocked an eyebrow and grinned. She had entered the guild's cafeteria with the professor and they were seated on one of the cafeteria's many tables. She could recognize some of the senior Guardians at a table farther off; they had been her guild mates when she was still a sniper and she hoped they didn't recognize her. She smirked then turned her attention back to the professor.

"So? Who's the guy?" Alexia asked.

"He's tall, muscular, has purple hair, purple eyes and wears a purple stalker uniform. Ring any bells?" Yvonne asked as she sighed dreamily as she turned a lock of white blonde hair around her index finger.

Alexia's eyes widened than she laughed. "Chase? Chase Winterstorm? Him?" So she was right, Chase was the object of more than half of her female guild mate's affections. Including her best friend.

"Yes him. He's just so…cool! All tall and muscular and he's nice. And you! Lucky you to be spending so much time with him, before you came, he used to spend most of his time with his stalker buddies and now I always see him with you."

"Jealous?" Alexia teased. "Well don't be, I'm not interested in Chase in that way. He's nice and all but, no. And besides, Rafaele made him keep me company at all times, that's why he's always hanging around me." Alexia explained. She still loved Jahred and it would take more than just a muscualr body and a pretty face to make her forget about him.

"Oh, but you never know." Yvonne said, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows at the gypsy.

Alexia chuckled and listened to Yvonne swoon over Chase for a while when she noticed the professor had suddenly stopped talking and a blush started to spread across her face.

"Uhm, Yvonne, what's wrong?" Alexia asked, a tinge of worry lacing her voice.

The professor merely shook her head and bit on her lower lip in reply, looking at something or someone behind her. But before Alexia could attempt to turn and look, she felt someone tug playfully at her hair.

"Aw, you always do that." Alexia said as she turned to face Chase. He was the only one here who frequently tugged on her hair to get her attention, and she found it quite adorable.

Chase's amethyst eyes sparkled with laughter as he looked down at her. He grinned then winked at her before walking over to his table.

Alexia turned to Yvonne to find her friend cupping her red cheeks with her hands. "You are so lucky!" Yvonne whispered, obviously delighted.

Alexia shook her head and stood up. She didn't like the way the senior Crest Guardians were looking at her. It was making her uncomfortable and worried. What if the recognized her?

"Stay for dinner, Alexia. You haven't eaten yet." Yvonne said, eyes wide as she watched her friend stand up and uncertainty crease her brow.

The gypsy looked at Yvonne and smiled. "Nah, I don't feel hungry." Alexia lied. Because the truth was, she was quite hungry but she could feel the looks of the senior members on her and she couldn't stand it. They were her guild mates before and she was afraid they would recognize her. It was a chance she wasn't going to take.

She made her way out of the cafeteria and into the now empty courtyard. She sat beside the snipers' shooting range and smiled. She could remember all the times she spent here, firing her arrows and perfecting her aim. It all seemed like such a long time ago. Now she was a gypsy and found no use for a bow.

"Jahred…" she whispered softly. "I miss you."

She looked up at the sky. The sun had set and was now replaced by the moon and the stars. She smiled up at the star studded sky, remembering all the times she spent with Jahred under these same heavens. All the times they stayed up late, staring at the night sky with their arms wrapped around each other. She missed his so, so bad.

She felt the night breeze caress her and was surprised when the image of a certain stalker interrupted her thoughts of Jahred.

"What's this?" she murmured, wondering why her thoughts suddenly drifted towards a certain purple haired stalker. She closed her eyes and faced the stars. "I love Jahred. I love him…" she said to the twinkling stars, the image of her love appearing in her mind's eye.

"I love you, Jahred."

Aria of Symphony: So ends the fourth chap. Is the story kind of slow? Just wondering. Anyway, please review. I'd like to know what you think of this story so far. Thanks! And if any of you are wondering, Yvonne's hairstyle is the inverted bob. Long at the front, short at the back.


	6. Chapter 5

Aria of Symphony: Fifth chap. Thanks again to those who've reviewed and read this story. Note that I won't be updating as fast as before since I've recently gotten my violin and will spend most of my time practicing. Not to mention the fact that I can't seem to find inspiration anywhere anymore. Ah well, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok. Just the characters and the plot.

Amethyst Eyes and Blue Skies

Chapter 5:

Rafaele smiled. He was watching Chase and Alexia from a distance and it seemed like the gypsy and the stalker were getting along quite well. It's been three days and already he could see Alexia loosening up.

He had seen them the night before. Alexia had left the cafeteria without eating and Rafaele saw Chase looking at her on her way out. Then after a few moments, he saw Chase grab some food and then leave the cafeteria. It didn't take a genius to know that he went out looking for Alexia.

He smiled then ran a gloved hand through his silver gray hair before returning to his office. He promised Alexia he'd help her with her need to kill that lord knight, and he would, as soon as he figured out who the lord knight was.

He didn't approve of this, but he didn't want Alexia to go and do something rash. Knowing that gypsy? She'd go ahead and face Matthias on her own if she could.

He sat behind his desk for a few moments and looked at the picture he had displayed on top of it. It was a picture of Alexia, Xylon and himself. He was sitting on his peco as he watched Xylon carry Alexia around on his back laughing. Alexia was still a young sniper in the picture. He smiled. She's changed so much. The innocence she once showcased was gone; the sparkle in her eyes was missing too. But then, she wasn't the only one who's changed, both he and Xylon have succumbed to change too.

"You miss him don't you?" a voice said to him.

He looked up and there stood Alexia. A smile graced his features. "It's too bad Xylon never really had any interest in joining this guild. We meet up once in a while to talk and all. He misses you, you know." Rafaele said smoothly.

Alexia smiled. "I miss him too."

Rafaele motioned for Alexia to sit down and they looked at each other for a few moments. "So, Alexia, you seem to be getting along with Chase."

That brought a smile to the gypsy's face. "Yes. Chase is a nice guy. I was wondering though, why is he your second in command?"

"Ah, that. Well, you know our Crest Guardians are loyal and respectful and all that, but sometimes I get tired of them going all rigid when I pass them by."

"Well, can't blame them, you do know you have quite a reputation." Alexia cut in cheekily.

Rafaele chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I do, don't I? Well, Chase was different; he didn't give a damn about my reputation and enjoyed challenging me. Also, he's efficient and gets along well with the other Crest Guardians. Especially the ladies. That's why he's my second in command. When he teases me and stands up to me, I'm reminded of you. You always did love to do that to me and Xylon."

Alexia snickered. "I did, didn't I?"

Rafaele grinned. "So? What brings you here?"

"Rafaele, about that lord knight…" Alexia started.

"Not now Alexia, I can still see shadows under your eyes. Come back when you've gotten enough sleep already." Rafaele teased.

"Aw, Rafaele! Seriously?" Alexia groaned.

Rafaele smiled and nodded. "Just leave it to me. What's the lord knight's name?"

"Matthias Flameheart." Alexia said. "But Rafaele…"

"A few more days Alexia. Please, don't stress too much about this, I'll be the one who stresses about this. For the next few days, I don't want you to think about this Matthias, or anything related to him. Stay with Chase." Rafaele said with a grin.

Alexia ran a hand through her hair then smirked. "Fine. I'll do that, but by the end of this week I'll be back."

Rafaele grinned. "I'll take your word for it. Now, go."

Alexia reluctantly stood up then walked to the door. As she reached for the knob, she turned to look at him one more time. The lord knight flashed a smile; she smiled back then shook her head and then left the room.

Alexia walked out to find Chase waiting for her, he was leaning against the wall and his amethyst eyes were sparkling with laughter. Alexia greeted him with a smile of her own.

Yvonne watched as Chase waited for Alexia. He waited by Rafaele's door and leaned against the wall, chewing on his romantic leaf. When Alexia came out, she could see Chase's smile and, with jealousy filled eyes, Yvonne watched as the stalker playfully tugged on the gypsy's hair before leading her to the garden.

She knew that Chase and Alexia loved to lie down under the large tree and do nothing but talk and laze about. And she was jealous. Sure, Alexia told her not to be since she wasn't interested in Chase, but what about Chase being interested in Alexia? Because it was pretty obvious that the stalker liked Alexia.

What chance did she have against the beautiful, blue eyed gypsy? Alexia was gorgeous, she could dance, she could fight and she was founder of this guild. Well, one of the founders anyway. Not that their guild mates knew that, but then, they didn't need to.

And what about herself? She couldn't fight like Alexia did, she cast spells, she couldn't even dance, and she didn't wear a skimpy uniform and she wasn't as outgoing and friendly as the gypsy. She knew she was pretty, but what was her pretty when compared to Alexia's gorgeous?

In short? There were times wherein she couldn't stand her best friend. Her near perfect best friend. Her gypsy best friend. Her gorgeous, sweet, beautiful, gypsy best friend.

Yvonne sighed and fixed the fur boa around her neck. Why wouldn't she be jealous? All Alexia had to do was flash people a smile and look at them with those sky blue eyes of hers and then they'd be charmed. What about her? What did a girl like her have to do to get some attention around here?

Yvonne smirked. Easy. She'd use her brains and do a little manipulating and then she'd be in the spotlight. And, being the nice person that she was, she was willing to share it, for a price of course.

The professor smirked and slammed her book shut. "Ignorance," she murmured, "truly is bliss."

She made it a point to pass by the garden and surely enough, there was Chase seated by Alexia. Jealousy flashed across her eyes and made her heart clench.

Just you wait, she thought, just you wait, Alexia.

"So? Can you tell me why you suddenly ran off like that last night?" Chase asked, opening one eye to look at Alexia.

He was relaxing under the shade of the tree along with Alexia. He turned his head to look at her and saw that she was asleep. Her back was against the tree and her eyes were closed and he watched as the passing breeze played with her hair. He wondered what shade of blue her hair really was. Using his hand, he absentmindedly reached out and stroked her hair. It was as soft and silky as it looked. A smile graced the corners of his mouth and he dropped his hand then averted his gaze to the sky.

Jahred Rageheart.

The name suddenly popped into his head. Alexia's lover, that's who Jahred was. Members of the thief class knew little to nothing about the man. They say he was a child prodigy, mentored by Zander Moonray, Rune Midgard's most powerful assassin.

Rumor also had it that he'd fallen in love with a sniper. Now, he knew that that was no rumor, it was the truth. He couldn't imagine an assassin falling in love, since most of the assassins he knew were cold blooded, ruthless and bloodthirsty. Most of them. But then again, he didn't have many friends who were assassin crosses and if he did, he had no idea where they were and if they were still alive.

But that name sounded familiar to him. Not because of the gossip and the things he's heard. No, he knew it wasn't because of those. He had this feeling that the name was mentioned to him when he was still a young boy, but right now, he just wasn't sure.

Chase gazed at the sea of rose petals that surrounded him and the sleeping Alexia. He wondered how the two had met. Alexia was in no way accused of doing anything illegal, or wanted for killing someone, so one couldn't help but wonder how the gypsy met one of Rune Midgard's most wanted killers.

Alexia stirred a bit and he reached out to brush away her bangs from her face. He looked at her face, even during sleep, she was all tensed up. He didn't know why but he had this sudden urge to soothe away the shadows from her face and make the shadows under her eyes leave her entirely.

He used a finger to slowly stroke her cheek. She looked like a porcelain doll, a beautiful doll with mesmerizing eyes. She looked so fragile, but he knew better than to associate the word fragile with Alexia. He felt his face suddenly heat up and withdrew his hand from her face. What the hell was he doing?

He shook his head and shifted his gaze from the sleeping gypsy back to the rose bushes around them. He didn't know why he felt his way around Alexia. Every time he'd see her, there would be this strange warmth that would spread across his chest and he noted that his heart would skip a beat every time she would flash him a smile. He had also caught himself staring absentmindedly at Alexia at times. He didn't understand what was happening to him but he knew one thing though. He wanted to be with Alexia. He enjoyed her company and he was glad that she seemed to enjoy his too.

His thoughts were elsewhere when he felt something brush his shoulder. He turned his head and he found that Alexia had rested her cheek against his shoulder. Chase smiled a little and kept still, not wanting to disturb the sleeping gypsy.

Then he heard footsteps behind him but dared not look for fear of disturbing Alexia.

"She's sleeping." He said softly, hoping that the person would leave them alone.

After a few moments, Rafaele appeared in front of him. He looked at Alexia for a moment and then sat down in front of Chase.

"She looks peaceful." Rafaele said softly. "The shadows are disappearing but they won't leave her entirely."

"Peaceful." Chase repeated.

Rafaele looked at him with a small smile. "Yes. I've been watching you two and you seem to be taking good care of her. She's not as tense around people like she was before. You may not have noticed, but I have."

"I've never failed a job before, right?" Chase said, smirking.

Rafaele grinned. "Anyway, I'm not here to commend you on taking good care of Alexia. I'm here because there are a few things I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" Chase asked, curious. He could see worry in his guild leader's eyes and he knew that there was something bothering the lord knight.

"You know that lord knight Alexia wants to kill? That lord knight who killed Jahred? Did she tell you anything about that?" Rafaele asked as his silver gray eyes bore into Chase's amethyst ones.

"No. She hasn't told me anything about him."

Rafaele was silent. It was obvious that he was reluctant to tell Chase about it and that gave Chase a bad feeling about this little chat of theirs.

"Just tell me Rafaele." The stalker urged.

The lord knight sighed. "Matthias Flameheart. He killed Jahred."

Chase's eyes widened. "No." he said.

It was not possible. How could he be the one who killed Jahred? Matthias was no killer, he was sure of it. How? Why?

"I'm sorry Chase." Rafaele said.

"He…he's not a killer. That…that's just not possible." Chase stuttered, obviously stunned by the news.

"He is. Alexia saw him, apparently, she even knew him. He was a friend of Jahred's, so I've heard. But I'm not sure yet. He's part of the Wolves, that part is true. She doesn't know about you being his..." Rafaele said, his silver gray eyes shining with sadness.

"She's planning on killing him." Chase cut in.

"Yes." Rafaele confirmed.

Chase was silent. His expression unreadable. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want Alexia to kill Matthias. But to prevent that, he'd have to hurt Alexia. He looked at the gypsy beside him and felt his heart clench. He couldn't, he knew he couldn't. He had come to like the gypsy and knew that he didn't want to see her hurt. He didn't have the guts to cause the gypsy anymore pain. But…he didn't want anything to happen to Matthias either. What was he supposed to do then? Watch as the two tried to kill each other?

"If you want, you can distance yourself from Alexia. I won't blame you for doing so." Rafaele said softly.

Chase shook his head mutely. Distance himself from Alexia? Was Rafaele crazy? Risk losing Alexia's friendship? He reached out and absentmindedly rubbed his chest, trying to ease the aching sensation that that though incurred. He couldn't. He knew he could try to do so…but he'd just fail miserably.

"No…I can't. I can't Rafaele." He said softly.

Rafaele looked at his second in command. Rafele wasn't an idiot, he could see what was bothering Chase so much. Chase had developed feelings for the gypsy. He didn't know it yet but Rafaele could see it in the way he looked at Alexia. He had come to care much for the gypsy in the few days time they had spent together.

There was something about Alexia. She was strong, powerful and could stand on her own two feet. He knew she didn't need anyone to take care of her. But maybe that was just part of her charm, her appeal. She was strong and sturdy on the outside, but fragile when it came to matters of the heart. There was something about her that made people want to take care of her, to keep her close and make sure that nothing could ever harm her.

"Chase…" Rafaele said softly. "I tell you this. You can distance yourself from Alexia. You can even leave the guild if you want. But if you lay a finger on that gypsy…"

Chase sat there in silence, nodding absentmindedly. He was torn between two things, two people he cared for. One he's known his entire life and the other he's just known for a few days.

"Matthias…Alexia…"

Aria of Symphony: Finally. I've finished the fifth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Comments and suggestions will be appreciated. Thanks. Oh and if it's confusing, please tell me why and which part so I can do a little revising.


	7. Chapter 6

Aria of Symphony: Sixth Chapter and I am, sad to say, having writer's block. Sob. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Amethyst Eyes and Blue Skies

Chapter 6:

Alexia woke up. She was surprised to find that she had dozed off and that she was resting her head on Chase's shoulder. She knew something was up, and with her cheek still on Chase's shoulder, she could feel him all tense and rigid.

"Chase?" She said softly before moving to a sitting position and looking at him with curious eyes.

She studied him for a few moments and wondered what had happened. He was looking at his hands while toying with the cuff around his wrist. His bangs were covering his eyes and he made no move to push them away.

Alexia looked at him for a moment then reached out to brush away his bangs to get a better look at his face. He looked surprised but made no move to stop her, all he did was watch her as she gazed into his eyes, unknowingly mesmerizing him with her sky blue orbs.

Alexia saw that the sparkle of laughter in Chase's eyes was gone and that his mouth was curved in a small frown. Something was obviously bothering Chase.

"Chase? What's wrong?" Alexia asked.

She didn't know why but she had this sudden urge to make that frown disappear and return that sparkle back to his eyes. It was strange really, the way she felt around Chase. She felt at peace around him. She felt safe and cared for. And seeing Chase all sad and worried didn't make her the least bit happy.

"Chase?" She said again.

He looked at her. "Sorry Alexia. I was just thinking. Did I wake you?" Chase asked.

Alexia shook her head and sat there, staring at the stalker. "What's wrong Chase? That frown doesn't suit you." Alexia teased as she poked Chase's arm with a manicured finger.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Chase's lips and he looked at her hands. "They're blue." He said softly as he touched one of Alexia's fingertips, looking at her blue nails.

Alexia smirked. "Don't try to change the subject Chase. I know something's bothering you." Alexia said.

Chase avoided her gaze and looked down at his hands.

"It's something you can't tell me, isn't it." Alexia said softly, giving up. She knew Chase didn't want to talk to her about it and she wasn't going to push him to tell her his problems anymore.

"Alexia…I…" Chase started. He looked at her for a few moments then closed his mouth and averted his gaze back to his hands.

"You know what?" Alexia asked, standing up and looking down at Chase. "It doesn't matter. I'll leave you for now. Take care, Chase. I'll see you later."

Alexia flashed him a reassuring smile then walked away, waving as she left.

She made her way back to her room and dragged a chair towards the window. She sat down and stared outside, at Payon's lush greenery. The sight made her both laugh and cry.

It was here where it all started. It was in Payon wherein she met Jahred. It was also in Payon where she'd lost him. Here she had laughed and cried. Here was where she realized that she could love with everything in her heart and here was where she had had her heart broken. And now she was back. To the place that started it all. To the place that had given her everything and taken away those same things.

Sighing, she looked at the sky and felt her heart clench. How many times had Jahred compared her eyes to the cloudless sky? How many times had he kissed her and told her he loved her under the same sky? It hurt her to look up at the heavens above her. It reminded her of him, of the many times he had looked into her eyes and told her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

A tear trickled down her cheek. She missed him. That was the truth. She hated it when she was alone. Being alone gave her time to contemplate and look back at all the times they've shared. All the looks they've given each other and the tender kisses and love he's given her.

Just her luck to have fallen in love with an assassin cross. But she had no regrets. She loved Jahred, she still does. But she wasn't an idiot and was tuned into her emotions. She knew her heart was making room for something bigger. She didn't know how she knew it, she just did. Gut feeling, maybe.

But she wasn't ready to let go of Jahred. No. Right now, it was impossible, but maybe in the future. Maybe she could learn to love another.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Her thoughts flew back to a certain stalker seated under a tree. She wondered why her heart beat quickened when she had reached out to brush away his purple bangs and why there was a pang in her chest when he had looked at her with those amethyst eyes of his. All sad and troubled.

Alexia suddenly stood up and plopped down onto her bed. She had to get ready. It was almost the end of this week and she had an appointment with Rafaele to keep.

Closing her eyes, she went back to sleep. It was still quite early in the morning, a few hours till lunch, but she had this feeling that she'd need all the sleep she could get.

Still seated under the tree and still surrounded by rose bushes, Chase sighed. He hated the predicament Rafaele had thrust him into. He knew he had to make a choice. And seeing Alexia all worried about him didn't help him a bit.

It would have been easier if Alexia were some stupid fool out for revenge. Not a heart broken gypsy who's managed to capture his fancy and intrigue him to no end.

His eyes widened. And he knew it was the truth. Maybe it was her smile. The way those blue eyes of hers spoke of her true feelings. Maybe it was the way she still managed to care about other people when she herself was suffering painfully inside and all alone. Maybe it was the way she talked to him, so easy and carefree. Maybe it was just her, everything about her. Nevertheless he knew she had piqued his interest and he was definitely intrigued.

So what now? His musings were doing nothing but making things harder for him. His problem was having to choose between two people, one he's known for most of his life and the other just a few days. It was the thought that kept running over and over again in his head. Alexia or Matthias?

The answer was easy, really. So why couldn't he choose? Maybe it was because he had come to care so much for the gypsy in the few days they've spent together. But he's known Matthias since he was a child, shouldn't he choose Matthias instead? But he knew he couldn't hurt the gypsy even if he tried, she had touched something inside of him and he couldn't bear to see her hurt. But he didn't want to see Matthias hurt too. Couldn't he just choose both of them? It'd save him the trouble, not to mention the guilt followed by the pain and the sadness.

Why did things have to be so hard?

It would so much easier for him to just let Alexia do what she wished and not intervene at all. But he couldn't. He had to do something but he had no idea what that something was.

"Oh god…why did he have to go and tell me about this?" Chase groaned.

For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He was at a loss and he hated this feeling of uncertainty. But first thing's first, he had to go find Alexia and apologize. He knew she was just trying to help and all he did was avoid her gaze and act like as if she wasn't there.

Ugh, he really was an idiot. He wondered if she was pissed off at him. At that thought he abruptly stood up.

"Oh god, I hope not." He muttered.

Sighing, Chase ran a hand through his purple hair and went off to look for Alexia.

Back in Prontera we find a lord knight seated atop his peco as he surveys the vastness of Prontera's fields. His hand runs through his hair as his thoughts fly back to his friend in Einbroch dungeon.

He was worried about him. And he had every right to do so. His friend had been hiding there for days. No, slash that, years.

The lord knight fingered the pendant that hung around his neck. It was his guild's insignia. It was made of silver and embedded with a small sapphire moon. Its shape was that of a wolf's head. He removed his glove and stared at his wrist. The pendant was merely part of his guild's insignia; on his wrist was the tattoo of a tiny silver crescent moon with a sapphire blue ribbon wrapped loosely around it.

"Once a Wolf, always a Wolf." He muttered.

It was the same tattoo that his friend had on his wrist. The one that got him into trouble. It was because of that tattoo that he was hunted and pursued and forced into seclusion.

His friend had lost someone dear to him, someone he had loved so much. And until now, the wounds leftover from his separation from her were still fresh. They both didn't want to do what they did, but they knew that it was the right thing to do, to keep her safe.

The passing breeze played with his hair and he sighed. But his friend was not his only problem. There was his guild leader, plotting in secrecy and that woman he had met in Prontera one hot day. It troubled him to know that his guild leader was up to something and that he hadn't a clue to what he was plotting. It irked him to no end.

Then there was the woman. White blonde was her hair, well, her bangs anyway, and her nails were emerald green. And that voice! He knew that voice, he knew it, and he was sure of that. But aside from her voice, there was this letter she had him deliver to his leader. He wondered what was written inside it.

Nevertheless, he knew it was important if his leader had him collect the letter instead of another Wolf. If only he knew what was written then maybe he could find a way to stop his leader's next conquest and help his friend at the same time.

But alas he didn't. And all he could do was watch and wait. And he hated waiting. Patience was not one of his strong suits.

He tugged on the reins of his peco and galloped back to Prontera's crowded streets.

Back in Prontera Rafaele nudged his peco's sides as he spotted a fellow lord knight amongst all the shoppers and merachants. He was quite young, somewhere in his early thirties Rafaele guessed, with auburn hair and golden eyes.

He sighed and ran a hand through his own silver locks. This was him. The lord knight. He knew that the young man with auburn hair and eyes like gold was one of the best in Rune Midgard. Alongside himself and a select few. What Alexia was asking of him was tough but he couldn't and didn't want to disappoint the gypsy. He had come here to make sure that his sources were right, and sad to say, they were.

As he maneuvered through Prontera's crowded streets he wondered how Chase was doing. He had left the stalker with unpleasant news and he didn't have a clue as to how he'd treat Alexia after that.

He knew Chase would have to make a choice soon, but it was going to be tough. Then he suddenly realized that they had another problem, what if Chase decided to side with Matthias? Where would that leave them and most of all, what would Alexia do? She trusted Chase and seeing him side with the knight she wanted to kill would devastate her.

Rafaele reached into his pouch and brought out a butterfly wing. Now to start planning their ambush on the lord knight, Chase would make the right decision or none at all, he was sure of it. He knew that it was going to be tough, but he'd already given his word.

"If only you were here, Xylon." He sighed before crushing the wing in his palm and returning to Payon.

He returned to the guild just in time to see Chase head into the building that housed his Crest Guardians. He wondered what the boy was up to.

Rafaele then decided to leave him be and head for his office. He'd better prepare himself for tough times ahead. And by that, he was talking about himself and Chase. Especially Chase.

In front of Alexia's room there stood a stalker. His hand was lingering above the doorknob, wondering if he should just go in or not. He had knocked but Alexia hadn't answered. He had looked for her in the places he knew she would usually be, like there by the sniper's shooting range or with the gypsies and minstrels of the guild but he didn't find her there. So he made a guess and went over to her room.

But she wasn't answering and he was worried. Was she mad at him? He didn't like that thought but what else was he supposed to think?

He sighed and decided to just open the damn door. And sure enough, Alexia was there, sleeping peacefully on her bed.

Chase smiled softly and closed the door behind him and then dragged the chair by the window to Alexia's side. He sat down then looked at her face for a few moments. Smiling.

"So, what now? I can't seem to make a choice. Maybe there's a way to keep you two from killing each other since its kind of obvious that I can't stand the thought of losing either of you." He said softly to Alexia.

Chase sighed.

He reached out with a finger to slowly stroke Alexia's cheek.

"Beautiful." He said softly.

Aria of Symphony: That's it. That's the end of the sixth chapter. Now I'm wondering if you can see the connection between my characters. Chase and Matthias? Matthias and that man in Einbroch? Further more, have you guessed who the man in Einbroch is? How about that auburn haired knight? And that woman with the white blonde hair (bangs)?


	8. Chapter 7

Aria of Symphony: Here's the 7th chapter. Thanks to those who've reviewed and read the story. And I have to agree with rEsha. I love Chase too. Hahaha. Tomorrow I'll be heading to the beach, so no updates for four days, or more. Hope you enjoy.

Amethyst Eyes and Blue Skies

Chapter 7:

Blue skies. That's all she could see. Underneath her was soft green grass. The wind was blowing, playing softly with her hair. She looked at the beautiful scenery around her and smiled. She was seated in a field of green, green grass speckled with orange and red flowers, in the distance there was nothing but blue skies and vast fields. She felt free. There was no pain in her heart. No sadness no fear, nothing. She felt safe and cared for, even if she was alone.

Looking down at herself she saw that her hair wasn't shoulder length, it had grown so long and was curling lusciously around her waist. And it wasn't black anymore. No, it was blue, the blue of sapphires.

How did this happen? She thought. Why am I here? And most of all, where is here?

As she looked around her, she could feel loneliness seep back into her heart. She was missing something, or someone.

Then she realized that she was alone. Always alone. No one was here to keep her company. She watched as the blue sky above her became dark and gray. She was alone again. Next, fear came to her. It encased her heart in shadow. She remembered she was being chased and followed and watched. Raindrops started to fall. And so did her feeling of safety.

"No…" she whimpered.

Suddenly, she found herself in the middle of a forest, she was wet and cold. The rain was pouring down hard and in the distance, the sound of the pecopecos heavy footfalls disappearing into the night scared her yet comforted her at the same time. She looked to her side and saw something lying beside her. It looked like feathers matted with blood. She took a closer look and her eyes widened. Her falcon.

Gone. They were all gone. She was left alone. Left behind. What was next for her? Would the men who killed her falcon and her love come back for her? Were they watching her right now, getting a kick from seeing her all broken and scared?

"Jahred!" she then screamed. "Jahred!! No!! Jahred!!"

Suddenly someone was shaking her and she could hear a voice; warm, deep and comforting, yet worried and panicked at the same time, calling for her and saying her name over and over again.

"Alexia. Alexia. Alexia!" it called.

Alexia woke up again. Her eyes were wide and her breathing shallow. Her face was wet with tears and she was sweating.

She could feel someone seated beside her on the bed. She felt a strong, muscular arm encircle her waist and pull her close, up against something hard, with a heartbeat. Someone's chest, she supposed.

"Shh, Alexia. You had a bad dream. It's just a dream." He comforted her while his other hand stroked her hair. Gently stroking and caressing the silky strands of her jet black hair while saying her name over and over again.

She closed her eyes and sank into him. Safe. She was safe.

"Alexia?" said that voice again after a few moments of silence.

She turned around in his arms and came face to face with amethyst eyes. It was Chase. She knew it was Chase. He was always there, right there beside her. Then she smiled.

"Chase." She said softly.

The stalker breathed a sigh of relief and let go of her, gently placing her back onto the bed. He returned to the chair he had dragged to her bedside and sat there looking at her inquisitively.

Alexia ran a hand through her hair. Dazed. That's how she felt.

"A dream." She said softly.

"Alexia, are you feeling alright?"

The gypsy sighed and walked over to the window. She felt slightly confused, dazed, dizzy and sleepy. It took a few minutes for her to realize that she was in the real world. Chase wasn't a dream. He was real, and he was here with her.

"Chase." Alexia repeated.

"Yes?" Chase replied.

The gypsy plopped down onto her bed and looked at the stalker. "I always have that dream." She said softly.

"Tell me about it?" Chase asked, his tone of voice soothing.

"Imagine a field; it's a beautiful, vibrant green. It's speckled with flowers, red and orange and yellow flowers. Then imagine the sky, blue and cloudless. That's what I always see at the beginning. I feel the wind playing with my hair and I feel safe." Alexia said.

Sadness entered the gypsy's eyes and she sighed once again. "Then suddenly, I feel like I'm missing something. I realize that I'm alone. I get scared, then the skies start to darken and raindrops start to fall. Then suddenly, I'm back in the forest, it's raining and I'm cold and wet and scared. Beside me is my dead falcon and in the distance I can hear the footfalls of pecopecos. I can feel dread washing over me. Sorrow, anger and hatred, too. I realize that I've been left behind. Then...you woke me up." Alexia said.

She paused for a moment and looked at Chase. His face was flushed. A tinge of red colored his cheeks and his hair was, as usual, messy.

"I hate being alone, Chase. It scares me." Alexia said softly. "I know I act like as if I don't need anyone, but…that's just what it is. An act."

"Alexia, you'll never be alone. You have Rafaele, Yvonne and don't forget me." Chase said as he reached out to tug on her hair.

Alexia smiled at him and he grinned back. Why? She wondered. When Chase had held her close, her heart had started to beat rapidly, and she was hyper aware of how close they were and how nice it felt to have his arm around her waist. Why was she feeling this way around Chase?

She glanced at him and she could see he looked quite sheepish and kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. She smiled, he looked totally adorable with his hand constantly running through his hair and his eyes darting from left to right. It looked like he wanted to say something.

"What's wrong Chase?" she asked.

"I, uhm, came here to apologize." He said.

"What for?" Alexia asked curiously.

"Back there in the garden, I…"

"That? Don't worry about that. You were clearly and obviously troubled." Alexia cut in, grinning at the stalker.

He chuckled and looked at her. She was so nice. He had to admit that. For such a sweet person to go through so much pain, it must've been hard.

Chase watched as she grabbed her bag and started looking around inside for something. Sweet, that was the word that came to mind as he watched her. That's how he'd describe her. She was sweet, gorgeous and smart. She was a person who would hide away behind a smile and keep all her pain to herself. She was a person who would rather shoulder all her pain than share it with anyone else. And she was someone he wanted to care for. She was someone he wanted to keep smiling.

He then realized that she was looking at him. With a smile on her lips.

That smile, he thought as a strange kind of heat started to form in his chest. And he grinned back.

I want to keep that smile on her face, he thought, as he looked fondly down at the gypsy.

In one of Prontera's many alleyways sat an assassin cross. He had dark red hair, the color of blood, and black eyes. He was seated on an empty crate, his jurs dangling at his waist.

"You're late." He said, as a woman appeared before him.

He looked up to find her clothed in a cloak with a blinker around her eyes and white blonde bangs peering out from under her hood. He realized he's never seen her face before.

"I never imagined meeting you in one of Prontera's dark alleys. It doesn't suit a man of your position." She said.

"Never mind that. That letter you gave me, through one of my knights. Is it true?"

"I don't lie." The woman said curtly.

"So it is true, the sniper's still alive." The assassin cross said.

"No. She isn't a sniper. She's a gypsy. She goes by the name Alexia Flowstring. I thought I'd explained everything already?" The woman said.

"I know, I was just making sure. And what about you? How do you know all this?" the man asked, taking out said letter for her to see.

"I have my ways. And you could say she's a friend of mine."

"I see. Well then, keep me updated. If she's alive, then maybe, so is he." The assassin cross said, and with that he was gone.

"Soon gypsy girl, soon." She murmured as hatred and jealousy fueled her rage for a certain gypsy.

Somewhere in Izlude, a Paladin walked around on his grand peco. He's been hearing things, and not one of the things he's heard served to ease the feeling of dread on his chest.

But what piqued his interest the most was the rumor of a certain assassin cross named Jahred Rageheart being dead. Along with his girlfried, Aisha Dragonfrost.

He tugged in the reins of his grand peco to make it walk a little faster. It could not be true. It couldn't be true. He knew Aisha very well and Jahred too. How could they have been killed? No one knew where they were, not even he knew, and he was quite close to Aisha.

It troubled him to no end. He knew that there was a possibility that the rumor could be some kind of hoax, or it could be the truth. And he prayed that it was the former.

"It can't be the truth. It just can't." He said to no one in particular.

Back in Payon, Chase watched as his fellow stalker challenged Alexia to a fight.

That's why he was here, in their guild's courtyard, watching as Alexia calmly stood there amidst the critical stares and jeers and catcalls. She stood calmly, waiting for the stalker to make her move.

Yes, her, the stalker was a woman. He wasn't blind and he knew that the stalker was jealous of the gypsy. It was in her eyes and he wondered what the stalker had against Alexia.

"The stalker's an idiot." A voice said beside him.

He turned and there was Rafaele. "She's one of the new recruits Rafaele." Chase said.

"I know. That's why she's an idiot. She's challenging someone who's got far too much experience in things like these. I've watched Alexia train, as a sniper and as a gypsy, and she hasn't changed much. She's cunning and smart and surprisingly agile. She's got the upper hand here. And she enjoys stuff like these." Rafaele said.

"Aren't you going to break them up?" Chase said.

"No. I trust Alexia to not do much damage to her. Physically. As for the stalker's ego and pride? That's a different story." Rafaele said. "Besides, I've been thinking of kicking that stalker from the guild. Alexia isn't the only one she's challenged. She's nothing but trouble for us."

"Isn't it hard, Rafaele, to keep an eye on Alexia and on the guild and Matthias all at the same time?" Chase said softly.

He knew Rafaele's been busy. Chase was vice leader of this guild and he's noticed the bags under his leader's eyes.

"I think it's worth it." Rafaele replied. "Alexia's never really had a family before. She's been alone since she was young. Her parents didn't want to leave her behind but they were always busy and had no time for her. That's why she left at such a young age, already wiser than her years."

"She's afraid of being alone. She told me so." Chase said.

"I know. You'll have to make a choice soon Chase, before you get too attached to her." Rafaele said.

Chase sighed and turned his gaze to Alexia. There were times where he felt like a child next to Rafaele. This was one of those times. The lord knight wasn't that old, somewhere in his late thirties, but he acted like as if he was older than that.

He supposed it was because of the guild, of Alexia and the things he's gone through. Then he realized just how little he knew about Rafaele and Alexia.

"Watch." Rafaele said softly beside him.

And he did.

Alexia was dancing to music no one else could hear. Her movements were graceful and mesmerizing. He could see an aura surround her; it was a light shade of green.

"What's that?" He said, realizing that he's never really seen a gypsy in action before.

"It's a skill. That aura surrounding Alexia slows down her opponent, making her move sluggishly and allowing Alexia to easily dodge attacks and deliver her own." Rafaele said.

Alexia's eyes were open, watching the footsteps of her opponent. The stalker had used a skill, similar to the 'Cloak' of the assassins'. 'Chase Walk' was the name of the skill and it allowed them to stay hidden from skills such as 'Ruwach' and 'Sight', spells that allowed the user to see cloaked figures.

Alexia stopped her dance and closed her eyes. He watched as the aura started to fade away and he knew that the stalker would make her move soon. And he was right. Alexia's opponent uncloaked behind the gypsy and leapt for her, dagger raised high in the air.

Alexia grinned and turned around, with her whip, she knocked away the dagger from the stalker's hand and then in one swift movement, wrapped her whip skillfully around the stalker's neck, bringing her crashing to the ground.

She loosened the grip of her whip around the stalker's neck and smiled.

"That was surprisingly easy." She said, still smiling.

Chase grinned. Of course, Alexia would never lose to an amateur like that stalker. "That was…something. I didn't know Alexia could move that fast." He said.

"I told you. That stalker never stood a chance." Rafaele said from beside him.

Chase watched as Alexia smiled at the stalker and offered a hand to help her up. Alexia really was a nice person and he couldn't help but laugh.

Maybe my choice doesn't really matter, Chase thought, besides, what am I going to do once I've made my choice?

Chase looked at the lord knight beside him and grinned. His leader was obviously deep in thought and he knew he'd better not disturb the knight.

"Later, Rafaele." He said before he went off to meet Alexia.

Aria of Symphony: Done. It seems like I've introduced two more characters. A Paladin and an assassin cross. Can you guess who they are? Oh, and do you find anything confusing? If so please tell me. Now, please drop a review with any of your comments or suggestions. Thanks a lot. As I said at the top of this page, I'll be heading off to this resort with all my cousins tomorrow. So no updates for a few days. Smile! Thanks again. Oh and by the way, if you remember in chapter five I mentioned a guy named Zander Moonray, don't forget that name. He's got a crucial role in this story. Just a head's up for all you readers since you'll be seeing his name mentioned in the next few chapters. Ciao!


	9. Chapter 8

Aria of Symphony: Chapter 8 is up. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks to those who've read and reviewed my story.

Amethyst Eyes and Blue Skies

Chapter 8:

"That was so cool! I didn't know you could move that fast, Alexia." Yvonne gushed as she went over to meet her friend.

"That wasn't anything, really." Alexia said softly. "Hey, mind if I head into town for a bit?" she added.

"Aw, I can't go with you. Sorry Alexia." Yvonne said. "The new professors and all, they keep me busy."

"That's alright." Alexia said as she smiled waved the professor off.

"She can't go with you, but I can." Chase said from beside her.

Alexia grinned. "Thanks Chase."

"No offense, Alexia, but something about your friend seems off." Chase said as he fell into step beside the gypsy.

"I know." Alexia said. "I got that feeling too. I know it's mean of me to be thinking that, but I just get the feeling that all her smiles are forced. Something about her has changed."

"I see." Chase replied.

"It's my third day here and already I'm thinking that of my best friend." Alexia said with a sigh.

"Hey, stop worrying about it. Maybe it's just because you haven't seen each other for a while." Chase said, tugging playfully at her hair.

"Maybe." Alexia said, smiling. But she couldn't deny the wall she put up everytime she was around Yvonne, something was wrong but she chalked it all up to herself still getting used to guild life.

Chase smiled, glad that Alexia seemed to have forgotten that dream of hers, thanks to that challenge issued by a certain female stalker. Which Alexia won easily.

He watched as Alexia walked before him, enjoying the sun and the breeze. And then he realized that she had no blinker on and he wondered what that meant.

Miles away in Einbroch dungeon, a lord knight paced around a small shack knowing that his friend's eyes were following his every movement. He was agitated, what else was he supposed to do?

"What's wrong?" his friend asked.

"Nothing, really. Just that Zander is planning something. I know it. He had me collect this letter from this woman, and I'm sure it's something important since he had me do it. He never lets me do trifle things such as those. And that woman who gave me said letter? I find her voice oddly familiar. I've heard it before, somewhere. Also, I've noticed Zander leaving the guild base every so often. He's meeting up with someone, and I want to know who." The lord knight ranted.

"That's a lot. You need too take a break, don't stress too much. Remember, he mustn't know that I'm alive and that you're helping me. You're risking a lot just by staying in that guild."

"I know, it's just that I worry. For you and for her."

The lord knight watched as his friend lowered his gaze and sighed. "How is she? Have you heard anything about Aisha?" the man asked.

"Sadly, no. It's like, she just disappeared." The lord knight replied softly.

"Damn. I'm sure she's well. She's Aisha. Nothing's going to happen to her." the man said, trying to convince himself that she was safe.

"I want to believe that too. But we haven't heard any rumors about her being alive. All I've heard are rumors about you being dead and her being dead too."

"Maybe she ran away." the man replied earnestly, wanting to believe that Aisha was safe.

The lord knight merely shook his head and stopped pacing. "We'll find a way out of this soon. Just stay hidden. When we get out of this mess, we'll look for her."

"I know, I know, it's just that it gets annoying in here. With all those critters making so much noise, I can hardly think. I suggest you stop coming here during the day. I know you have your own route and all, but let's play it safe." His friend said.

"Alright. You too, limit the time you spend outside this dungeon." The lord knight answered.

He stood up, strapped his scabbard to his waist and peeked out the door to make sure no one was there. He bid his friend goodbye and mounted his peco.

Keep safe, he thought.

Yvonne was in the garden, seated between the rose bushes. She had plucked a rose off a bush and used it as her bookmark. She lay down on the soft, green grass and stared at the sky. Using her hands she removed the boa around her neck and placed it at her side.

She had seen Alexia's fight and it only served to fuel the jealousy inside her. She was so jealous! She was no match for the gypsy. She was always known as 'Alexia's best friend'. Hell, the reason people talked to her was just to get to know more things about Alexia.

Alexia this, Alexia that, who cares about brains when you've got beauty like Alexia's! To add insult to injury, Alexia was as smart as her. But what she had that the gypsy didn't, was that she didn't have a conscience. All the innocent smiles and that good girl attitude of hers served as a cover up, it was nothing more than a hoax.

She didn't know exactly when this jealous streak of hers was awakened. But she knew it started when she had had her first crush on a guy, and unlucky for her, said guy was smitten with Alexia. Also, she was so tired of always being compared to her so called friend. People would always wonder why she was Alexia's best friend. It was always like that, always! And it annoyed her to no end.

People were always crowding around Alexia, and she was nothing more but her shadow. First, she was the sniper's best friend, now she's the gypsy's best friend. Always, always in her shadow. Always second. Never first.

But that was all going to change soon. She had a plan to get rid of her 'best friend' forever. Call her a traitor, a betrayer but she didn't give a damn. All she knew was that she couldn't stand being second to Alexia. And she wanted it all to end. And it would, in a few days time.

"Ignorance..." she murmured softly, a wicked smile on her lips.

Alexia walked beside Chase. The passing breeze ruffled up Chase's hair and for the first time, she noticed something poking out from underneath his messy purple locks. It was white and it was in the place where his ears were supposed to be and it looked like the tip of a tiny wing. She grinned then reached out and brushed away the purple locks covering whatever it was and gasped.

Chase's messy hair served to cover up a pair of angel wing ears. She watched as Chase stared at her while his hands frantically covered up his ears.

"Adorable! Those are so cute!" Alexia crooned.

Chase blushed and looked away from her. "Don't you think their weird?" he asked with his gaze somewhere else.

"No, why would they be weird? You aren't the only one here who has ears like those you know." Alexia retorted, grinning, reaching up to take a closer look at them

Chase raised his eyebrows and took a look at Alexia's ears. "Normal." He said as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Alexia laughed. "Jahred has them. Except his are devil wing ears. They're awfully cute you know." She added.

Chase watched as she reached out to slowly stroke the tiny wingtip and he felt himself blush. No one's ever seen his ears before, except of course for Rafaele, and now, Alexia. Although he had to admit he enjoyed having Alexia coo over him, well his ears anyway.

His family was famed for having ears like these, whether they be the angel wing ears or the devil wing ears, Matthias himself boasted a pair of devil wing ears.

"Why do you hide them?" Alexia asked as she carefully fixed his hair so that his purple locks were once again covering his ears.

"Well, I hate it when people stare." Chase replied indignantly.

This elicited a snort from Alexia. "You hate it when people stare." She said incredulously. "Don't most of our fellow guild mates do just that? Well, the women do anyway, I don't know about the men."

"I know, I know, but I just hate it when people stare at my ears. They goggle and act like as if I'm some kind of alien." Chase scoffed.

Alexia laughed at that. "Didn't think you'd be one for caring about what people thought of you."

Chase just shrugged and looked at Alexia.

"Well, I like your ears, I think they're cute." She said, grinning.

Chase felt himself flush and he looked away from the gypsy. He's had girlfriends before and they've all seen his ears. They've all cooed over them like Alexia just did and when they did so, he didn't get all flushed and embarrassed. So why now? Why did he have to start now? It wasn't like him to get all flushed and flustered over a few compliments doled out by pretty girls. But before he could ponder on that question and find himself an answer, a voice called Alexia's name.

"Alexia!" the voice called.

They turned to find a handsome assassin cross walking towards them. He had black hair and bangs that covered his left eye and deep black eyes that shone with interest and curiousity. He wore a black and gold assassin cross uniform and was grinning broadly at them.

Chase knew this man. Who wouldn't? He was one of the most feared assassin crosses in Midgard, alongside Jahred and Zander. He knew this man by his reputation and it seemed like he knew Alexia.

"Hey." He said upon reaching them. "I'm Rhett Shadowstalk. Nice to meet you." The assassin cross said while holding out his hand for Chase to shake.

"I'm Chase Winterstorm." Chase said, taking the hand and shaking it, eyeing the menacing jurs tied around the assassin's waist.

Rhett grinned then turned to Alexia. "It's good to see you Alexia. How's life treating you?"

Alexia chuckled. "Fine. How about you? Arella doing alright?" She said placing a small kiss on Rhett's cheek.

Chase's eyebrow rose. Not only did Rhett know Alexia, and vice versa, it seemed the two were tight. And Arella? Alexia knew that woman? The Arella Soulwrath? The gypsy had some pretty famous friends, he'd give her that.

Rhett's eyes brightened at the mention of Arella's name. "She's fine, I'm fine, the guild's fine." He replied, grinning.

Laughter was heard from behind Rhett's back and they all turned to look at the voice's owner. There stood a gorgeous sniper clothed in a black sniper uniform with pink hair and rose colored eyes. Arella Soulwrath. Chase couldn't help but gawk.

"Hi, I'm Arella." She said as Rhett walked up to her and snaked an arm around her waist and started to press a kiss to her temple. "Don't let Rhett intimidate you, he's nothing to be afraid of."

She flashed Chase a smile then turned to Alexia. "Anyway, to business, I'm here to warn you Alexia. Word on the street is that Zander's back. I want you to be careful, if he finds out that you're still alive, chances are, he'll hunt you down." Arella said.

Wow, she's pretty straight to the point, Chase thought. And Zander? What did Alexia have to do with Zander?

"It's not over till he's killed each and every person Jahred has loved and cared for." Rhett said. "You included. I'm pretty sure you will be their first target, you being Jahred's love and all."

Ah, Chase thought, so Jahred was wanted by Zander wasn't he.

Chase watched as Alexia conversed with two of Midgard's most famous personas. Arella, being Midgard's greatest sniper, famed for her skill and beauty and Rhett, an assassin cross feared and respected by all, famed for his skill and looks and of course, being Arella's love.

He could see it in Rhett's eyes as he looked at Arella. He loved Arella and he didn't care what people thought about him and her being together. He adored her and was very protective of her, it was obvious in the way he had his arms around her.

"I know what it's like being in the Wolves. I was once part of that guild." Rhett said, tightening his grip on Arella's waist.

Alexia's eyes widened and so did Chase's. Being part of the Wolves wasn't easy. Once you became a Wolf, you stayed a Wolf. Those who left the guild were hunted down and killed. As they say, once a Wolf, always a Wolf. So why was Rhett standing before them, seemingly unafraid of being hunted down and killed?

"I know what you're thinking Alexia. It's another story altogether and it's long and quite confusing. Let's just say I'm considered untouchable to the Wolves and let's leave it at that." Rhett said.

Overhead, they heard a falcon cry. Arella pouted then looked at Alexia.

"Well, we have to bid you goodbye Alexia. Give our regards to Rafaele." Arella said, as she took Rhett's hand and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Alexia called. "How did you know?"

Arella smirked. "About you? About Jahred? I have my ways sweetheart. Oh, and don't worry too much, Rafaele will take good care of you and so will Chase, I'm sure. And if you need anything, you come to me or Rhett." the sniper called as Rhett lifted her up into his arms for a kiss.

Alexia smiled. "They're always like that you know. It's like after all this time; Rhett still can't get enough of Arella. He's just so in love with her." She said softly, a slightly wistful look on her face as she watched them.

Chase looked at Alexia and a small smile appeared on his face. "I know. I can see that."

Alexia laughed and poked Chase's arm. "You're still in shock."

"No. I'm not." Chase replied.

"Yes, you are. Didn't think I'd know anyone of their status did you?" Alexia teased.

Chase laughed. "I'm just surprised they came all the way here to tell you that."

"Those two have been through a lot, I've heard rumors a while back but I don't know if any of those are true. And I suppose that's the last we'll see of them for a while. Arella's usually too busy with her own guild anyway, training her snipers to be the best." Alexia said.

Chase grinned. "I see."

"I'm glad to be able to see them again. I'll get Rhett or Arella to tell us their story sometime." Alexia said, grinning. As she watched Arella and Rhett walk into the distance.

Chase laughed on the outside but deep inside, his gut was twisting and turning. He could feel something, and the feeling he got wasn't good in any way. Something was going to happen soon and it was going to be big. Like way big.

It was like the calm before the storm. And storms never ever brought anything good to mind.

Aria of Symphony: The eighth chapter is done. Arella and Rhett have their own story which is twisted and complicated and confusing but I'm not sure if I'm gonna publish that. I just wanted to put them in here since I had no idea what to do for this chap. They might appear in the later chaps but I'm not sure about that yet. If you have any comments, suggestions, ideas or anything, feel free to tell me. Oh and before I go, Alexia said up there that it was her third day in the guild, and if you look back through the other chapters, it is true even though it doesn't seem like it. (Well, to me it doesn't feel like three days) Anyway, if you find anything confusing, tell me. Ah, just tell me Ciao!


	10. Chapter 9

Aria of Symphony: Thanks to those who've taken time to drop a review and read the story. Now I'm wondering if you can guess who the woman down there is, I think it's pretty obvious now, that is, if you've been paying attention to the feelings of a certain character in my last few chapters. I also wonder if you can guess who the man with the blood red hair is. And now, on with the story.

Amethyst Eyes and Blue Skies

Chapter 9:

Blood red hair and deep black eyes greeted her as she entered the cold, dark room.

"You called?" she asked as the man turned to look at her with those deep black eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

"Take a seat." He said, pointing at the armchair that was situated in front of his desk. It wasn't an offer though, it was a command.

"Why did you call me here?" she asked while she fixed her white blonde bangs and plopped down onto the chair. Who was she trying to kid? This man could see through her seemingly calm exterior. And if he did, he sure was doing quite a good job at hiding it.

"Join the Wolves dear. Soon, your guild will be no more." The man said nonchalantly as he held out a necklace to her.

"How did you know I was part of Shadow Crest? I…" she started then she realized her blunder. Great, now he knew what guild she came from. Then she noticed his gaze on her wrist and she silently cursed herself. She still had on Shadow Crest's emblem.

Her eyes narrowed and she mentally kicked herself, she was an idiot and shouldn't have left in such a hurry. But he had called and she was afraid to incur his wrath. He hated it when people were late.

Her eyes then widened in surprise when the man stood up and walked over to where she sat. Using his finger, he traced her cheek while his other hand took ahold of a handful of her cloak. She couldn't talk, she couldn't speak. Where had all her bravado gone to? It couldn't be helped could it; she was in the wolf's lair, any ounce of courage she had had with her had fled when she entered this room.

She gasped when, with a sharp tug; he tore away the cloak and the blinker that covered her eyes. "What…!" she cried.

He looked at her with those black eyes. "A Professor." He stated as he eyed her uniform, taking in the fur boa, her white blonde hair and last of all, her eyes. And it was as uncomfortable as it sounded. She felt like he was undressing her with those eyes.

She watched as he tossed the scraps of her clothing, into the far side of the room and returned to his seat behind his desk. He reached for the necklace and tossed it to her.

"You are now one of us. Whether you like it or not. I could use people like you in my guild." He said with a truly wicked smile on his lips.

"I…yes." She said. This was what she wanted, right? Right. To be rid of her, yes, this is exactly what she wanted.

"You seem willing to betray your own guild. Why?" he asked her.

"The reason is mine alone." She replied curtly as her hand closed over the necklace he had given her.

This man, this assassin cross seated before her managed to scare her yet intrigue her at the same time. He wasn't bad looking either; he had hair as red as blood, deep, black eyes, a muscular build and he oozed authority. His word was law in this guild; and no one dared go against him.

"I see. Well, it doesn't matter. You're one of us now. Remember to always keep me posted. I will find that girl and when I do, I just might find him. No one must know about this. The downfall of Shadow Crest is near." He said with that sadistic smile still on his lips.

She watched as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand and paid no more attention to her. She gulped and reached into her pocket for a butterfly wing. This man terrified her yet intrigued her at the same time. Yet he was her only chance to get rid of that pesky gypsy once and for all.

She crushed the wing in her palm and teleported back to Payon. She looked up at the night sky and at the moon shining high above her. She held out a necklace for the moon and the stars to see.

"Say goodbye to Shadow Crest." She murmured. "Say goodbye to Alexia. It was fun while it lasted, dear friend."

Chase watched as Alexia slept. She looked so peaceful and serene. As he watched her sleep his thoughts flew back to that afternoon, when they had met Arella and Rhett. He remembered the warning the sniper had given Alexia. She had said that Zander was back, and was after Alexia. Wait, hold on…back? What did she mean by 'back?

And why? Why did Zander want Alexia? Because of Jahred? What was Jahred to Zander anyway? Maybe it was because Jahred had tried to kill him? Or maybe, there was something more to it? These questions flew around Chase's head as he tried to find the answers.

He sat there, inside the darkness of Alexia's room, contemplating, and thinking of the words Alexia's friends had spoken to them. He sighed. Zander Moonray, leader of the Wolves and strongest assassin cross in Midgard was after Alexia. Really, it was all too much.

He let out a breath and stood up. Rafaele needed to know about this. He stopped for a moment and wondered if Alexia would tell Rafaele about this. Heck, he wondered what Alexia thought about this thing with Zander! Because if she was worried or scared or something, she sure wasn't letting him in on it.

Come to think of it, he didn't know if she was still thinking about killing Matthias or even Jahred. She didn't seem to be too troubled these days, but maybe it was Alexia's skill at hiding her emotions. It was something she was good at. But he wasn't an idiot and had learned to gouge out Alexia's emotions through her eyes and, believe it or not, the quirk of her oh so adorable mouth.

He let out a sigh. First thing's first, he had to tell Rafaele about Zander. And ask Rafaele about Zander being 'back'. Was he even gone in the first place? Or was that information for guild leaders only? He rolled his eyes at that ridiculous thought. Pfft, guild leaders only, he thought.

"To Rafaele I go then." He muttered to no one in particular.

He descended the stairs, lost in thought. And he was jolted out of said thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He said as he reached out to help her up. The candles along the stairway illuminated the woman's face and he was relieved that she didn't look to be hurt.

"Chase!" she squeaked in surprise.

He took another look at the woman and realized it was Yvonne. Why was she up so late?

"Up late?" He asked, his eyes catching the glint of something silver in Yvonne's palms. He watched as she jammed her hand into her pocket and nodded frantically. His eyebrows rose in question and he wondered what she was hiding from him.

"Well, take care then. Good night." He said as he walked past her and onto the landing below. He took a moment to wonder what Yvonne had frantically hid in her pocket before shrugging it off. He didn't pretend to understand women and their behavior and their ever changing moods, and besides, he had a more important matter at hand.

He reached Rafaele's office, wondering if he was still awake. And, no surprise there, the lord knight was still awake. The lights in Rafaele's office were still open and he rapped lightly on the door.

"Come in." the stately lord knight called.

"Up late again, Rafaele." Chase said as he opened the door and sat down on the chair closest to Rafaele's desk.

Rafaele yawned. "What brings you here, Chase?" He asked, his silver eyes inquisitive and curious.

"We bumped into Arella and Rhett this afternoon."

"Did you now? How are they then?" Rafaele asked, faint interest shone through his silver orbs.

"Fine, I suppose. They came to warn Alexia about Zander. They said that he was back. And that's what I don't get, why did Arella say 'back'? Was he even gone in the first place?" Chase asked, crossing his arms, wasting no time in asking Rafaele about Zander. Because truth be told, he wanted to protect Alexia.

Rafaele was silent for a moment and looked at him. "That's not good. I suppose they said he's after Alexia?" Rafaele asked, raising a silver brow.

Chase nodded.

"She hasn't told you yet, has she?"

"Told me what?" Chase asked, now curious.

Was Alexia was hiding things from him? Why? Didn't she trust him? After all that time they spent together? Come to think of it, three days isn't really much, is it.

"Oh she trusts you Chase. She doesn't want you to worry about her is all. You see, Jahred was tasked to kill Zander Moonray. During his infiltration of Zander's guild, he was found out. They ran to Payon forest and that's where Jahred was killed. Zander is a cruel man, Chase, he won't stop until everything Jahred has held precious is killed and destroyed. That's why Alexia said that they might be after her, I'm sure she knew about those rumors but she just didn't want to take any risks."

Chase nodded. "Rumors? About Zander? Tell me, Rafaele."

Rafaele sighed. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't know about this. I only heard this from other guild leaders since I haven't met Zander yet. You see, just this past year, no one has heard from Zander. His guild wouldn't comment on it and so people assumed he was dead. But recent events have changed that. He's been spotted in Prontera a few times doing who knows what. He's probably been in hiding all this time."

"From what?" Chase asked. What could Zander be hiding from?

"I don't know. But I noticed something though, those sightings of the Wolves' illusive guild leader spread at about the time Alexia returned to Shadow Crest. It might be a coincidence but I'm not sure. And yes, Chase, it's confusing I know, and I don't like it, but for now, focus on keeping Alexia safe." Rafaele said softly; worry clear in his silver eyes.

"I will Rafaele." Chase said, nodding. "But I have another question."

Alexia wasn't his only problem though. He still had no idea what to do about Matthias and Alexia. He cared about them both so, so much.

"About Matthias?" Rafaele guessed and upon seeing Chase's nod, he sighed. "You know where I stand."

"I know. I'm just wondering about what you're planning to do." Chase said.

"It's between me and Alexia, Chase. Your only task is to keep her safe from Zander."

Chase opened his mouth to protest but was silenced with a look from Rafaele.

"What are you going to do Chase? About Matthias? About Alexia?" the lord knight asked.

"I don't know." Chase said simply. Because that was the truth, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to take Matthias side, but the burning sensation inside his chest when he thought of Alexia getting hurt would say otherwise. Maybe it would be better to stand aside and let them do as they wished. But that would make him a coward.

"What's stopping you Chase?" Rafaele asked, his silver eyes alight with concern. "You're usually so sure of yourself; I can't help but wonder what's keeping you from making a choice. Or would you rather stand idly by and do nothing?"

It was now or never. He knew he could trust Rafaele to keep whatever stupid gibberish he was about to spout to himself.

"So? What is it, Chase?" Rafaele asked with a tone that taunted and teased him as his silver eyes sparkled with mirth. So, his guild leader was amused, fancy that.

"Have you ever been in love Rafaele? I mean, do you know what it's like?" Chase blurted out.

This earned him a look from Rafaele. "Love? Does this have something to do with Alexia? It's only been three days Chase." the lord knight said cheekily.

Chase felt himself blush and hated himself for that. "Just answer my question." He said gruffly. Why was it that whenever he thought about the gypsy or even heard someone say her name he'd get all flushed and flustered? Really, it was not like him and was quite a stunning development from his usual calm and collected demeanor. But suffice to say, he quite liked the burning sensation inside his chest.

"No. I've never been in love, Chase. There was once when I was younger where I thought I was in love. But I was mistaken, and a good thing too." The lord knight said. "You know, it's quite a sight to see you blush, Chase. And to think I thought no woman was ever good enough for you." He teased.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't worry though; Alexia's pretty oblivious to things like those. If you want her to know you like her, you're better off telling it to her directly."

Chase sighed. He was acting like some stupid lovesick school boy and he didn't like it. He was confused and frazzled and now was the time to admit it. He's had girlfriends before, he's even considered himself in love before but no one made him feel the way Alexia did.

And then he remembered the way he had his arms wrapped around her after he had woken her from her nightmare. He remembered the way he held her, skin against skin, his arms wrapped tightly around her bare waist. It was all too much for him to handle and so he proceeded to blush once again.

"Stop teasing me Rafaele." Chase sighed. "I like her okay? It's not like I'm interested in making her mine, she has Jahred for god's sake. But I like her."

Rafaele merely nodded for he could clearly see what the young stalker could not.

"And okay, she makes me feel…weird. Everytime I'm around her I feel this strange burning sensation in my chest, do you know that feeling? Don't answer. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you about this." Chase said as he raked a hand through his purposely messy hair. And it was true, he wondered why, of all the people he could talk to he just had to go ahead and choose his guild leader.

Rafaele nodded knowingly, albeit there was a mischievous glint in his eye. He's never seen Chase this way before. Chase, with his eyes flitting from left to right and his hand constantly running through his hair, was nervous. The stalker always gave off the impression that he was cool, calm and collected and that nothing in the world could scare him, or in this case, stress him out so much. Well, he supposed there was a first time for everything.

"Remember Chase, it's easier to fool others than to fool oneself." Rafaele chided him as he reached out and ruffled the stalker's hair like a child. "I'm going to bed, Chase and so should you. I'm sure you'll find a solution to your problem soon enough."

"You really are no help Rafaele." the stalker groaned.

The lord knight replied with a chuckle and another pat on the stalker's head then left the office leaving the stalker alone to ponder the words that Rafaele just said.

Chase stared at the lamp that burned brightly before him. "I guess I really do like her."

Aria of Symphony: Done! So, figured out who the woman and her red haired companion is? The next chapters will get more interesting, I hope. And well now you've seen another side to Chase. Strange? Weird? Confusing? Tell me! Reviews will be much appreciated. And constructive criticism more so. Thank you! Ciao!


End file.
